Being Draco Malfoy
by Dea Draconis
Summary: COMPLETE! Draco Malfoy zu sein ist manchmal ganz schön schwierig. Dein Leben besteht aus beknackten Freunden, potthässlichen Dingen, Potter selbst, Pansys Bikini, ausgesetzten Weasles und manchmal ist es echt schwer "zu schön um wahr" zu sein! HD
1. Seducing Draco Malfoy

Titel: Being Draco Malfoy [1/1(?)]

Autor: Dea Draconis

eMail: DeaDraconisgmx.net

Pairing: Harry/Draco; Blaise/Seamus (angedeutet)

Homepage: Wahrscheinlich Animexx.de; Fanfiction.net; Fanfiktion.de

Warnungen: Intensiveres Lime – Lemon, aber nix „Hartes"

Rating: 16 Disclaimer: Nix mir. Alles JKR und Warner Brothers. zu spät is um richtigen zu schreiben

Inhalt: Draco Malfoy zu sein ist ganz schön schwierig. Dein Leben ist voll von „beknackten"Freunden, potthässlichen Sachen und Potter selbst und Pansys Bikini und streunigen Weasels und manchmal ist es wirklich unpraktisch, wenn man „zu schön um wahr zu sein"ist! **grins**

Kommentar: Und mal wieder hat mich die Inspiration heimgesucht. Leider nicht für die Fanfics, für die ich sie brauchte **soifz** Na ja, ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch an diesem albernen One Shot auch erfreuen! XD  
Ist voll von Blödsinn und dummen Witzen und Blaise und Harry und Quidditch und Weasels und die ganze Party halt!**löl** Weiß echt nicht, was mich besessen hat, als ich das hier geschrieben hab. Aber es is jetzt nach Mitternacht und mein Bett ruft. Gääähn

**Being Draco Malfoy  
**  
  
Guten Tag meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, Zauberer von reinem Blute, durchgedrehte halbblütige Psychomaniacs, Schlammblüter, Leute mit hässlichen Narben im Gesicht (ja, Potter, ich meine dich!), wieselnden Bettler und natürlich meinen hochverehrten und beknackten Freund Blaise Zabini, dem ich gleich etwas sehr WICHTIGES so winzig hexen werde, dass er es nicht einmal mehr mit einer Lupe finden wird wenn er nicht SOFORT aufhört, mich „Drakey Pups"zu nennen! NEIN, Parkinson darf das auch nicht!!  
  
Verzeiht meiner kurzen Unterbrechung aber ich musste diesen Idioten von einem Slytherin kurz knebeln, fesseln und ihn mit einem Stupefy-Silencio belegen, sonst wäre etwas **sehr **schlimmes passiert. Nicht dass ich von Natur aus gewalttätig bin, nein, das ist so ein hartes Wort.  
  
Wie, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt? Nein wie ungehobelt von mir!  
  
Mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ich bin 17 Jahre alt, verdammt gut aussehend, stinkreich (streicht bitte das stink, ein Malfoy stinkt nie! [Im Gegensatz zu gewissen wieseligen, bücherwurmigen und potterigen Gryffindorks]) und der ungekrönte Sexgott und Eisprinz von Slytherin. Und nein, ich bin nicht eingebildet. Nur realistisch.  
  
Ich bin klug, gewitzt, charmant und ein göttlicher Liebhaber (für weitere Detail fragt bitte Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw; Eleanor Branstone, Hufflepuff; Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin; Parvati Partil, Gryffindor (ich war vollkommen besoffen und nicht bei klarem Verstand, okay?) und Seamus Finnegan (auch wenn Blaise mich dafür killen, in Stücke hacken, raspeln, rösten und den Flubberwürmern zum Fraß vorwerfen wird. Bei Salazars puscheligen Ohrenschützern, was für ein erbärmliches Ende! Muss gleich mal nachprüfen ob der Spruch noch wirkt.)  
  
...  
  
**polter  
  
batsch  
  
keif  
  
grummel** Irgendwann muss dieser Arsch von einem Freund den „Keine Lust auf Sex hab also fast schon Impotent gleich kommend"Spruch wieder von mir nehmen. Oder ich geh zu Snape. Oder sag's meinem Vater!  
  
Sollte diesen Irren lieber endlich mal wegsperren. Also nicht Snape, sondern Zabini. Meine Fresse, was für ein Aufstand nur wegen diesem dämlichen Möchtegern Helden!  
  
WAS?! Sag das noch mal Zabini und ich sorge dafür, dass du deine eigenen Eingeweide zum Abendessen vorgesetzt kriegst!!  
  
**schnaub** Behauptet dieser unverfrorene Depp doch tatsächlich dass ich mit Potter doch nicht anders bin.  
  
Potter.  
  
_Potter.  
_  
P.O.T.T.E.R.  
  
Harry Ich-bin-so-gut-und-rein-und-heroisch-und-würde-mich-niemals-mit-einem- dreckigen-Slytherin-wie-dir-abegeben-sondern-gehe-lieber-mit-meinem-Helden- Komplex-die-Welt-retten-obwohl-ich-es-noch-nicht-mal-zustande-kriege-zwei- gleiche-Strümpfe-anzuziehen Potter. Nicht, dass ich nachschaue was für Socken Potter trägt. Wäre ja noch schöner.  
  
Halts. Maul. Zabini!  
  
Wirklich, dieser Kerl legts so langsam darauf an dass ich ihn demnächst mal ordentlich verhexe. Dann kann ihm selbst sein irisches Sexspielzeug nicht mehr helfen.  
  
Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben?  
  
Ah ja, wie ich schon sagte, ich bin alles was sich ein Mensch als Partner nur wünschen kann, fliege meinen Besen sogar gelegentlich andersrum. Bei Salazar, ich merke mal wieder, was für ein Geschenk an die Menschheit ich doch eigentlich bin!  
  
Potter weiß ja gar nicht was er verpasst..  
  
Ehrm.. sich räusper Ihr habt nichts gelesen oder ich kann euch versichern, ihr findet euch demnächst an einem sehr unangenehmen Ort mit einem seehr unangenehmen und verrückten Zauberer wieder (ich wette meine letzte Designerrobe dass Voldie das seehr viel Spaß machen wird! Er liebt Muggel nämlich über alles..)  
  
Okay, nachdem das nun auch geregelt ist.  
  
Ich bin gerade im 7.ten Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und bla bla bla, den Schrott kennen wir ja alle.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja viel lieber nach Durmstrang. Dort wäre ich sicher nicht nur der beste und begabteste Schwarze Magier (nicht, das sich es hier _nicht_ bin) geworden sondern sicherlich auch genauso berühmt und beliebt.   
  
Außerdem hätte ich diese ätzenden und nervtötenden Gryffindor nie getroffen. Vor allem die drei Oberidioten Ich-weiß-alles-besser-Granger, Bin-arm-und-ausgesetzt-suche-neuen-Besitzer Weasel und natürlich Potter. Oberidiot der Oberidioten. König der ich-hab-grad-in-ne-Steckdose-gefasst Frisuren, unangefochtener Ich-bin-so-tollpatschig-und-wenn-ich-keine- absolut-hässliche-und-unmodische-Brille-auf-der-Nase-hätte-würde-ich-sogar- gegen-Wände-laufen Trottel und Strahle-strahle-Smaragd-Augen-Funkel-machen- wir-Malfoy-schwach-und-kribbelig Blödmann.  
  
Nicht dass ich weiß, was für eine intensive Augenfarbe Potter hat. Oder dass ich denken würde, dass er ohne dieses absolut ätzhässliche Brillengestell auf der Nase richtig anständig aussehen könnte.  
  
Meine Beobachtungen sind 100%tig durchdacht und kalkuliert. Das nennt man Feind Ausspähen.  
  
Blaise. Lach. Nicht.  
  
Wie, was soll das heißen, was für ein bescheuerter Fluss in Ägypten?!  
  
Ich glaube der Gute ist vollkommen abgedreht. Sollte demnächst mal St. Mungos eulen. Vielleicht ist ja noch was zu retten.   
Da sieht man's mal wieder, Umgang mit Gryffindorks sind gar nicht gut für die Umwelt. Eigentlich gehören sie alle weggesperrt. Irgendwo verlassen. Ganz alleine. Ohne irgendwelche dämlichen Loony Lovegoods die ihnen Gaga Augen machen.  
  
Ach ja. Potter. Ganz allein. Ganz.Allein.   
Und heiße Schokosauce. Und Vanilleeiscreme.  
  
...  
  
Nur natürlich um ihm die siedendheiße Schokosauce über seinen Kopf zu leeren und ihm das Eis in die Boxershorts zu stopfen. Tee hee. Klingt gut.   
Ich _liebe_ Vanilleeis.  
  
**räusper**  
  
So langsam glaube ich, dass der Zauberspruch von Zabini seltsame Nebeneffekte hat. Der Idiot war in Zauberkunst eh noch nie ne Leuchte. Shit!  
  
Was ist wenn ich jetzt für immer so bleibe?! Ich kann doch nicht mein Leben lang Potter hinterher lüstern!  
  
...  
  
Jetzt durfte ich mir auch noch von **GREGORY GOYLE** anhören, dass das gewiss nicht an Blaises Spruch liegt!   
Halloo, hab ich irgendwie etwas nicht mitbekommen oder sind heute alle übergeschnappt?!  
  
Wer weiß was die Hauselfen wieder ins Essen gekippt haben. Ich könnte schwören, manchmal da gibt es so Tage, da...  
  
Ach lassen wir das und kommen wir lieber zurück zum Thema.  
  
Wie gesagt wäre ich viel lieber nach Durmstrang gegangen, da legen sie wenigstens noch Wert auf reinblütige Zauberer, da herrscht noch Zucht und Ordnung.   
Okay, streicht das Zucht.  
  
Außerdem müsste ich mich jetzt nicht mit diesen drei Idioten herumstreiten mit denen ich mir ein Zimmer teile. (Theodore liegt grad auf der Krankenstation.. tee hee.. eifersüchtige Slytherin Weiber sind was gefährliches! Wird Nott ne Lehre sein.)  
  
Und ich hätte Pansy Ich-liebe-es-Draco-mit-immer-wieder-neuen-und- abscheulicheren-grässlicheren-Spitznamen-zu-terroriseren Parkinson nie getroffen.  
  
Okay, wir kennen uns schon seit Kindertagen (ich erschaudere an dem Gedanken, dass unsere Eltern uns mal _verloben_ wollten!) und die meiste Zeit ist sie eigentlich in Ordnung. Aber manchmal ist sie sowas von geil auf mich, dass ich echt nicht mehr weiß, wie ich sie mir vom Leib halten soll (auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich atemberaubend gut aussehe).  
  
Aber neein, meine liebste Frau Mutter musste mich natürlich nach Hogwarts schicken, weil es näher wäre und sie dann meine Quidditch Spiele verfolgen konnten und vom Bahnhof abholen und all diesen Mutter-Sohn-Beziehungs- Kitsch.  
  
Und was ist jetzt? Jetzt geht sie lieber zu „Swensons & Pal"und lässt sich die Finger maniküren. Merlin, diese Frauen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch vollkommen auf die männliche Seite überwechseln.  
  
**seufz** Was hat man es doch schwer als Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mein herzallerliebster bester bester Freund hat mich freundlicherweise gerade darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass wir in ein paar Minuten zum Quidditchtraining sollten.  
  
Natürlich bin ich der Sucher unseres Team. Schließlich ist Sucher die wichtigste Position in diesem Spiel und ein Malfoy vertritt immer das Wichtigste, das Beste und Anmutigste.  
  
Blaise ist übrigens Treiber, nicht das es von Bedeutung wäre.  
  
Autsch!   
Ich schwöre Zabini, wenn das morgen einen blauen Fleck gibt!  
  
Tsk, sagt mir doch tatsächlich ich wäre viel zu eitel.   
Manche Leute kümmern sich eben um ihr Aussehen!  
  
Okay, befinde mich jetzt gerade in den Umkleideräumen der Slytherinspieler. Ich liebe diese Atmosphäre. Es riecht so männlich. So rau und grob. Nach Besenpoliermittel, nach Leder und.. Schweiß.  
  
Na gut, soll vorkommen wenn man ein anstrengendes Training hinter sich hat.  
  
So nun wo hab ich meine Quidditchrobe hingelegt?   
Ich liebe meine Quidditchrobe. So schön grün und silbern und modisch angepasst.  
  
Die von den Gryffindeppen sind dagegen potthässlich. Hehe. POTThässlich. PottHÄSSLICH.   
Ich glaub ich hab ein neues Lieblingswort.  
  
Rot und Gold. Ist echt eine abstoßende Farbkombination. Viel zu aufgedreht und quitschig und fröhlich und weihnachtlich. Ehrlich.  
  
Außerdem stehen den meisten Volltrotteln aus diesem Haus die Farben eh nicht. Die Weasleyplage sieht da drin zum Beispiel aus wie n leuchtender Muggel Feuermelder.  
  
Frag mich eh wie es das Wiesel zum Hüter und die Weaslette auch noch zum Jäger geschafft habe. Haben sich wahrscheinlich hochgeschlafen.  
  
Und Potter ist Gryffindorkapitän. Iieh.  
  
Das war eine mentale Vorstellung, von der ich gern verschont geblieben wäre.  
  
...  
  
Wo ist eigentlich in Salazars Namen meine Quidditchrobe?! Ich könnte schören, dass ich sie hier in das Schließfach gehängt habe!  
  
Welche unwürdige Kreatur wagt es sich an meinen Sachen zu vergreifen?!  
  
Jaja, ist ja schon gut Zabini, ich komm ja gleich! Was fällt dem eigentlich ein, seinen Kapitän so dumm anzumachen?!  
  
Wo zum Teufel noch mal sind meine Sachen?!**knurr**   
Wenn ich den Perversen erwische!  
  
Warte mal, wer hat denn vor uns Training? Und wer wäre blöd genug deutliche gras-schlammige Fußspuren auf dem gefliesten Boden zu hinterlassen?  
  
Ach ja, die lieben Miezekätzchen. Und bei denen drüben läuft noch ne Dusche.  
  
Watson, wir haben den Täter entlarvt!   
Nicht dass ich Muggel Literatur lese. Salazar bewahre!   
Millicent ist schuld.  
  
Aber jetzt erst mal rüber zu den Gold-Roten.. hört sich an wie ne politische Partei. Aber wer würde solche Idioten auch wählen.  
  
Okay, bei Fugdes Verhalten war der bestimmt in Hufflepuff. Urks. Fast noch schlimmer.  
  
Ich betrete jetzt feindliches Territorium. Vorsicht ist geboten. Obwohl wir Slytherin ja die gerissenen und hinterhältigen, Komplott schmiedenden Genies sind.  
  
Ich sehe... Viel Wasserdampf. Wer auch immer hier duscht, tut es heiß und ausgiebig.   
Mal schauen, da ist die widerliche Quidditchrobe, rot gold, wie vorhergesagt. Und die Schuluniform die zweifelsfrei einem Gryffindork gehört. Hmmm.. irgendwie kommt mir diese Halskette vage bekannt vor.  
  
Aber welche erinnerungswürdige Person die ich kenne, trägt einen silbernen Phönix mit roten Rubinen als Augen. Ich fühle mich fast in der Ehre meines Hauses angegriffen, dass man diese Kombination in Erwägung zieht. Grün passt viel besser zu Silber. Ist kühler. Abweisender. Slytherinischer.  
  
Aber ich bin nicht hier um meinen genialen Sinn für Farben zu demonstrieren. Auch wenn mein früherer Kunstlehrer mich immer gelobt hat.  
  
Die Dusche läuft immer noch und von meiner Robe fehlt immer noch jede Spur. Wenigstens habe ich Blaise und den anderen gesagt, dass sie schon anfangen können. Sogar die haben gecheckt dass man eine Trainingseinheit problemlos ohne Sucher spielen kann. Salazar lobe meine hellen Klassenkameraden. Also, nicht dass der Sucher entbehrlich ist.  
  
Doch zurück zu meinem Kriminalfall hier.  
  
Langsam sollte dieser Jemand (der Täter) aus der Dusche herauskommen, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, ihn eigenhändig hinauszuzerren und zu entlarven.  
  
...  
  
Mir ist gerade ein furchterregender Gedanke gekommen.  
  
Was. Was wenn es Weasel ist?  
  
Mein Leben wäre zerstört. Die Robe müsste verbrannt werden. Oh bei Morganas krummer Hackennase...  
  
Aber Moment mal. Weasel könnte sich wohl kaum so eine teuere Kette leisten!  
  
Hallelujah, mein Leben ist gerettet. Und meine sackteure maßgeschneiderte Quidditchrobe auch!  
  
Misstrauisch nähere ich mich den hinterbliebenen Klamotten und beäuge sie kritisch. Nein, sie sehen viel zu gut aus um einem Weasel zu gehören.  
  
Vorsichtig nehme ich den Overall in die Hand, fühle den weichen Stoff unter meinen Fingern. Nicht schlecht. Nicht das Beste und Vornehmste aber definitiv höhere Klasse.  
  
Nicht dass einer der Gryffindorks einen Modegeschmack hätte.  
  
Plötzlich kitzelt ein Geruch meine Nase. Meine Augenbrauen ziehen sich ein wenig verwundert zusammen und ich versuche den Duft nochmals zu erhaschen.  
  
Im Unterbewusstsein bekomme ich mit, wie die Dusche ausgeht.   
Doch der Geruch ist viel zu wohl duftend, zu aufregend, zu angenehm, vanillig um darauf zu achten.  
  
Ganz langsam drücke ich meine Nase in den Overall und atme tief ein. Schließe die Augen.   
Der Duft scheint mich zum Umhüllen, verbrennt mir meinen Geruchssinn, es riecht.. einfach... wahnsinnig gut.   
Das reiche Aroma von Vanille, saftige grüne Äpfel und etwas, dass ganz eigensinnig und stur dem Besitzer dieses Pullovers zu gehören scheint.  
  
Mein Herz klopft mir so komisch in der Brust und ich bin mir fast sichern, dass winzigkleine Snitches in meinem Bauch herumsirren.  
  
„Malfoy, was zum Teufel machst du da?!" Reißt mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus meinem Sinneserlebnis und ich befinde mich plötzlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt, die Wirkung ist wie von einem Transportschlüssel.  
  
Eine Minute verschwindet und verschwimmt alles vor deinen Augen, du fühlst dich komisch leicht und dann zack, bist du plötzlich und total unerwartet wieder im Hier und Jetzt.   
Von draußen höre ich das Gegröle meiner Teamkollegen, das Schwirren der Besen und nasse, nackte Schritte auf dem Boden.  
  
Mein Blick rast verschreckt, wie Wild vor den Frontlichtern eines Muggel Autos, nach oben und erfasst die Person die ein paar Meter vor mir steht und mich verwundert, irritiert anschaut.  
  
Oh Gott...  
  
Mir bleibt fast der Atem stocken und wenn ich nicht gleich wieder durchatme, ersticke ich an Atemnot. Aber dass.. das...  
  
Wasserperlen rinnen den karamellgebräunten und durchaus nicht schlecht gebauten Körper herunter, verschwinden in dem Handtuch, das locker um die schlanken und, ich muss schlucken, _erotischen_ Hüften geknotet worden ist.   
Die mitternachtsschwarzen Haare hängen ihm nass und zerzaust ins Gesicht und dieses blöde Smaragdgrün wird mal nicht (oh Wunder oh staunet!) von dieser lächerlichen Brille versteckt.  
  
Fast schon hypnotisiert verfolge ich kurz wie ein Tropfen von seinem Hals über seine Brust herunterperlt, oh über seine Brustwarze hüpft und dann ebenfalls diesen gebräunten Bauch hinunterläuft, mit einer feinen Haarlinie im Handtuch verschwindet.  
  
Ich muss schlucken, durchatmen, versuchen dieses Stöhnen, dass sich in meinem Hals hinten festgesetzt hat, nicht entkommen zu lassen, nicht zu hyperventilieren und gleichzeitig an Professor Snape in einem Lederkorsett denken, ansonsten hätte ich gleich ein ernsthaftes, sichtbares Problem, dass ich diesem Adonis vor mir schlecht erklären konnte.  
  
„Was ist Malfoy, hats dir die Sprache verschlagen oder hat dir jemand endlich mal einen Silencio angehext?!"   
Oh nein, nein, nein, ein freches Grinsen neckt die Mundwinkel dieser feingeschwungenen Lippen und dieses dämliche Grün lacht mich aus.. an?  
  
Es scheint fast unmöglich zu sein, den Mund zu öffnen ohne dass dieses vermaledeite Stöhnen entweichen wird und ich Potter einfach jumpe.  
  
„Weißt du, wenn du mich weiterhin so anstarrst, muss ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken machen, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt." Plappert der Gott auf zwei Beinen munter weiter und grinst mich an, dass meine Beine puddingweich werden.  
  
So langsam wäre es echt an der Zeit, dass ich meine Fähigkeit zu sprechen wiedererlange, sonst sehe ich aus wie ein Vollidiot, und ein Malfoy macht sich _niemals_ zum Vollidioten!  
  
Aber, ich glaube kein anderer Malfoy hat bisher Harry Potter in Nichts als einem weißen flauschigen Handtuch, ohne Brille und nassen Haaren gesehen.   
Nicht, dass das Schlecht ist, überkommt mich der Gedanken, denn alleine dass seine Mannschaftskollegen ihn _jedesmal,_ nach j_edem_ Training _so_ zu Gesicht bekommen, lässt mich innerlich fast wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht werden.  
  
„Gedanken machen? Versuchs erst gar nicht Potter!" Schnarre ich in meiner alten Gewohnheit und danke allen dunklen Zauberern, die ich kenne, damit meine Stimme nicht schwankt.  
  
„Ah, ich sehe, du hast dich wieder gefunden." Ist Potters einzigste Antwort und dann fällt sein Blick abermals auf den Overall in meiner Hand. Eine dunkle Augenbraue springt fragend in die Höhe.  
  
Ich schleudere daraufhin das Kleidungsstück fast panisch auf die Bank zurück und setze eines meiner berühmten Knurrgesichter auf.  
  
„Darf ich dich fragen, was du hier machst, Malfoy? Vor allem mit meinem Sweatshirt? Insbesondere in den Gryffindor Umkleideräumen, während ich dusche?"   
Sein Blick wird immer bohrender und eindringlicher aber ich kann ihm standhalten.   
Ein Potterglare ist nichts im Vergleich zu einem Malfoyglare.  
  
„Ich suche meine Quidditchrobe!" Erwidere ich nur darauf scharf und beäuge ihn misstrauisch. Doch mein Blick fliegt abermals über seinen abgöttischen Körper.  
  
„Bei uns?"Fragt er und denkt wohl, dass ich nicht mehr ganz dicht bin. Wo ich ihm, so sehr ich es auch hasse, zustimmen muss. Bei klarem Verstand hätte ich das kleine Löwchen schon längst fertig gemacht!  
  
„Sie ist mir entwendet worden und da ihr _Gryffindor_ (ich spreche das Wort betont gedehnt aus) zuvor Training hattet und außerdem Schlammspuren auf dem Boden waren und ihr eh noch nie besonders berühmt für euere ausgeklügelten Streiche wart, hab ich daraus den Entschluss gezogen, dass einer von euch Hampelmännern mir aus kindischen Jux und Tollerei die Robe geklaut hat. Ist es nicht so?"   
Gebe ich meine Schlussfolgerungen hochnäsig preis und schaue ihn hoheitsvoll an. Warte darauf, dass er seinen patentierten Harry-Dackelblick aufsetzt und alles gesteht. Gryffindor sind einfach viel zu leicht.  
  
„Wovon redest du Malfoy?"  
  
Eh? Ich schaue ich leicht verwirrt an. Spielt er jetzt etwa den Unschuldigen? Shit, kannst du dich nicht mal umziehen Potter?! Snape im Lederkorsett zieht langsam nicht mehr.  
  
„Verleugne doch nicht deine Tat! Wer sonst soll die Robe geklaut haben?"   
Erwidere ich entrüstet und bin empört, dass er auch noch leugnet, wo doch alle Fakten gegen ihn sprechen.  
  
„Ich auf jeden Fall nicht, oder siehst du sie irgendwo?"  
  
Nein, alles was ich sehe ist dieser gut trainierte und göttliche Körper vor mir, den ich am liebsten...  
Snaaaape! Lederkorsett! Peitsche!   
Oh Salazar, wenn das so weitergeht...  
  
Ich bin ja sehr standhaft aber.. nein, falsche Wortwahl, verdammt!  
  
Aus lauter Verzweiflung werfe ich tatsächlich mal einen Blick durch den Umkleideraum (okay sehen wirs realistisch, unserer hat einfach mehr Stil!) aber nirgendwo finde ich meine Quidditchrobe.  
  
„Dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt..." Gebe ich lahm zu und... haaalt Moment, habe ich grade wirklich eingestanden, dass ich voreilige Schlüsse gezogen habe?   
Oder will ich einfach aus der Anwesenheit dieser Verführung in Person (ich wusste es doch immer, Potter gehört einfach nach Slytherin!) entfliehen, mich in meinen Schlafsaal verkriechen und dann äußerst ausgiebig (genug Fantasiematerial hatte ich jetzt ja... ) das Problem in meiner Hose zu beseitigen, das so langsam immer enger wurde. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
Ich will mich umdrehen und endlich dieser Hölle (oder Himmel?) auf Erden entfliehen als mich eine immer noch ein wenig feuchte Hand am Handgelenk packt und meinen genialen Fluchtplan verhindert.  
  
„Was?!" Fauche ihn ein wenig gereizt an, denn so langsam wird es wirklich eng. Verdammt eng. Scheiße!  
  
Seine blöden dämlichen grünen Augen schauen mich wieder neckisch an (scheiß verdammt eng!) und glänzen verschmitzt.  
  
„Ich glaube Malfoy, wir haben hier noch eine unbeendete Angelegenheit fertig zu stellen."  
  
Hallo?! Was glaubt dieser Gryffindepp was ich grade vorhatte?!  
  
...  
  
Oh oh... **schluck  
**  
Ihm ist nicht gerade wirklich das Handtuch von den Hüften gerutscht, oder?! Und ich bau hier nicht grade ernsthaft Zelte, oder?!   
Denk an was grässliches, an Pansy! Ja Pansy ist gut, Pansy und der neue Bikini... Millicent und ihre unrasierten Beine von gestern.. urk.. jaah, gut, du befindest dich auf dem richtigen Weg.  
  
Aber.. halt, Mooment Potter, was soll dieses zweideutige Funkeln in den Augen? Warum schaut mich dieser beknackte Idiot an als wäre ich ein Stück Frischfleisch, dass er gleich mit Haut und Haaren verspeisen würde?  
  
„Ähm Potter..." Gebe ich von mir und weigere mich zu erkennen, dass es sich anhört wie ein jämmerliches Winseln.  
  
„Ja Malfoy."Knurrt er zurück und schaut mich intensiv an. Blöde Augen. Blöder Potter.   
Ist mein Herz eigentlich suizidgefährdet oder warum rast es so in meinem Brustkorb?  
  
Nein Potter, nicht näher kommen.. nicht.. näher..  
  
Jetzt steht er vor mir und die kalte Wand der Gryffindorumkleide ist hinter mir und es gibt kein Entkommen.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dir zeigen, was wir mit Leuten, vor allem Slytherins machen, die unbefugt unsere Umkleiden betreten." Knurrt Potter mit einer eigenartigen.. sexy Stimme und dann sind plötzlich seine Hände neben meinem Kopf und er schaut mich immer noch so seltsam an, dieses mystische Grün glimmt und eigentlich sieht es wunderschön aus und eigentlich hat Potter überhaupt ein schönes Gesicht, und schöne zerzauste Haare, und schöne geschwungene Augenbrauen, und schöne volle Wimpern, und schöne sinnliche... Lippen..  
  
Oh, und anfühlen tun sie sich auch ganz unglaublich gut. Hmm, Potter, wusste gar nicht was für ein guter Küsser du bist. Okay, streicht dass, talentierter Küsser.  
  
Aber ich wäre kein Malfoy, wenn ich das nicht toppen könnte.  
  
Ich schlängele meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn näher zu mir, versinke, tauche in diesen Kuss ein, reiße ihn mit und dann sind seine Hände an meinen Hüften und er zieht mich zu sich und ich fühle, dass auch er nicht ganz so unbeeinflusst von unserer Begegnung ist.  
  
Und dann knurrt Potter wieder, doch dieses Mal ist es ein lustdurchtränktes Knurren und er attackiert meinen Mund leidenschaftlich, nicht dass es mir was ausmacht und dann sind seine Hände plötzlich an meiner Hose und mit einer kleinen, fast spielerischen Handgelenkbewegung ist der Knopf offen, Reißverschluss ergibt sich willenlos seinem Tun und.. _oh_ wer hätte gedacht das Potter so dominant sein kann?  
  
Eigentlich kann ich das fast nicht zulassen, was dieser wuschelhaarige, vollkommen nackte, immer noch ein wenig nasse Gryffindor mit mir macht aber, _Merlin_, es fühlt sich verdammt geil an!  
  
Sternchen und Funken tanzen vor meinen geschlossenen Augen, als Potter in die Knie geht und Dinge mit seinem Mund tut, von denen ich mir nicht mal in meinen verrücktesten Träumen hätte ausmalen können, dass sie sich _so_ verdammt gut anfühlen.  
  
Meine Knie werden weich, die Sternchen aggressiver je länger Potter mir beweist, was Gryffindors so mit Slytherins machen, die unbefugt ihren Unkleideraum betreten.  
  
Ich entschließe mich also innerlich als ein halb ersticktes, halb keuchendes Stöhnen meinem Mund entweicht und ein Schauer meinen gesamt Körper wie eine Flutwelle überschwemmt, dass ich das in nächster Zukunft bestimmt öfters tun werde.  
  
Und als Potter dann schließlich wieder aufsteht und sich dezent über die Lippen leckt und mich schelmisch, fast spitzbübisch anschaut, mich abermals in einen atemberaubenden Kuss zieht, fällt mir auch wieder ein wo meine Quidditchrobe abgeblieben war.  
  
Ich hatte sie in die Wäsche getan.  
  
Ende  
  
LOL. Tut mir leid, dass hab ich jetzt einfach mal gebraucht! Es ist albern, dämlich, nutzlos und absolut unlogisch aber es hat mir wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht zu schreiben!glucks  
  
Yay! Für Sexy! Hot! Wet! Harry und Snarky! In-Denial! Head-over-Heels-for- Harry! Draco! =D  
  
Und der Kommentar von Blaise am Anfang der Fanfic mit dem Fluss in Ägypten kommt von dem Sprichwort "_Denial is not only a river in Egypt_" was ein Wortspiel mit Denial (Verleumdung] und The Nile (Der Nil) ist! gg XD  
  
Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch trotz allem dieses verrückte, abgedrehte Fanficcy erbarmt und mir ein Kommi kritzeln tut. Büdde? Harry Dackelblick kicher  
  
Dat Dea! =D 


	2. Teasing Draco Malfoy

Titel: Being Draco Malfoy – II: Teasing Draco Malfoy [2/3]  
  
Autor: Dea Draconis  
  
EMail: DeaDraconisgmx.net  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Homepage: Animexx.de; Fanfiction.net; Fanfiktion.de  
  
Warnungen: Angedeutetes Lemon, diesmal etwas intensiver (tee hee)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Siehe vorheriges Kapitel  
  
Kommentar: Und hier auf vielfachen Wunsch meiner Kommischreiber, der zweite Teil!   
Ich habe mich (bedankt euch bei Frozen!) jetzt dazu entschlossen eine Triologie drauß zu machen und ich muss sagen, ich bin mal gespannt ob es auch bei einer bleibt!**husthust**  
  
Ich muss euch vor diesem Teil warnen, er ist 1.tens _absolut_ total un- lustig und 2.tens total g.r.ä.s.s.l.i.c.h. und 3.tens haben wir einen absoluten Twist gegen Ende drin, denn ich eigentlich gar nicht drin haben wollte aber die Charaktere haben plötzlich einfach gemacht was sie wollten und ich kann jetzt gucken wie ich das wieder grade biege! **hmpf** **böser Blick an Harry und Draco**  
  
Draco: **smirk** Kommt davon, wenn man denkt über uns Fanfics schreiben zu wollen!   
Harry: Wie recht du doch hast Draco love, **schlingt einen Arm um Draco   
**Draco: **zieht eine Augenbraue hoch** Was denkst du hier zutun, Potter?**sneer   
**Harry: Ich denke dass ist ziemlich klar **Hand fährt Dracos Hüfte langsam auf und ab   
**Dea: STOPP! Cut! Ihr verratet ja noch den ganzen Plot!   
Draco: Tu doch nicht so als ob es dir nicht gefallen würde, uns so zu sehen **legt einen Arm lasziv um Potters Nacken grinst herausfordernd   
**Dea: **hin und her gerissen** TT **verzweifelt **Ja aber... Schluss damit! Ihr bekommt im letzten Teil noch genügend Gelegenheit dazu! **Draco und Harry auseinanderpflück**   
Draco und Harry: **Mörderblick an Dea** **Zauberstäbe zück**   
Dea: Eep **winsel  
**  
Ehr, okay.. wie gesagt, die machen was sie wollen und eigetlich wollte ich die Story gar nicht so verlaufen aber natürlich hat mein krankes Hirn schon einen Plot entwickelt wie die Geschichte ausgeht und ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie wenigstens ein bisschen!); **gar nicht mehr erwartet**  
  
Und jetzt, ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich MUSS allen meinen Kommischreiberlingen danken, denn wegen euch ist dieser Teil erst entstanden! DAAANKE! **wein zuTränengerührtwaralsdieganzenKommisgelesenhat** Ich liebe euch alle!!**Taschentuchraushol **Da, das habt ihr nun davon! **überschüttet alle mit Schokofröschen und Chibi!Drays und Chibi!Har's und Doll!Snapes in Lederkorsett  
**  
Lady Arrogance (Ich weeeiß.. **schief grins** Aber manchmal gibts es für die englische Bedeutung einfach kein gescheites deutsches Wort.. **amKopfkratz** Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank für deinen Kommi!immerwiederfreut); Monica (Danke!=D); Frozen (Was soll ich dazu noch sagen?**Kinnlade am Boden häng** Du bist schuld weil ich weiter geschrieben hab! Nur **pieks** du **pieks** allein **pieks**! Ich liebe dich für deinen Kommentar!**strahl** Ehrlich, ich hab ihn mir schon 100 mal durchgelesen und jedes Mal freue ich mich trotzdem wie n kleines Kind über deine Worte!**verbeug**); Ashumaniel (**kicher** Vielen Dank! Hoffe, ich kann mit diesem Teil wieder überzeugen!); isi (Dangge!**smile**); anni (Ja, da is noch mehr! Und es kommt [hoffentlich] auch noch mehr!**grins**=3); Uli87 (**tee hee** Noch ein kleiner Inspirationsstoß, du!**g **Und Fortsetzung gibt's **aufTablettservier** **lach** Danke dir so für dein Review!.)

**II: Teasing Draco Malfoy**  
  
Eigentlich sollte man denken, dass man nach gewissen Tätigkeiten mit gewissen Personen eine gewisse Verbundenheit (so pervers sie auch sein möge!) zu eben diesen haben sollte.  
  
Fehlanzeige!  
  
Denn Mr. Ich-hab-gestern-zwar-ziemlich-unanständige-und-dreckige-Dinge-mit- dir-getan-aber-deswegen-brauche-ich-dir-ja-heute-noch-lange-nicht-einen- einzigen-Blick-zu-widmen-geschweige-denn-so-tun-als-ob-wir-uns-je-begegnet- wären Harry Potter hat mir heute die kalte Schulter gezeigt.  
  
Also nicht dass es mir was ausmacht.  
  
Tz, wäre ja noch schöner dass ich diesem verblödeten Komm-wir-bringen- Malfoy-mal-richtig-durcheinander-und-verführen-ihn-hemmungslos-in-der- Quidditch-Umkleide Deppen jetzt auch noch hinterher rennen würde. Das hat er sich so gedacht!  
  
Schließlich bin ich Draco Malfoy. Meister der Nur-für-eine-Nacht-Lover und berühmt-berüchtigter Brecher aller weiblichen und auch so mancher männlicher Herzen in Hogwarts.   
Soll sich Pots also bloß nicht einbilden er könnte den Spieß umdrehen und _mich_ benutzten.  
  
Ha! Haha! Das ich nicht lache! Das hätte er wohl gerne!  
  
Wenn er denkt, dass er mich rumgekriegt hat, nur weil er gewisse Dinge mit mir getan hat oder eher gesagt, ich sie mit mir habe machen lassen (und es genossen habe, so muss ich voller Schande gestehen), heißt dass noch lange nicht, dass ich im _Geringsten_ was für ihn empfinde.  
  
Wirklich, Gryffindor waren eben noch nie gut im Pläne schmieden. Lächerliche Anfänger.  
  
Wahrscheinlich denkt er auch noch, dass es mich in irgendeiner Weise gekümmert hat, dass er heute beim Frühstück einfach wortlos und ohne mir einen Blick zuzuwerfen an mir vorbeigelaufen ist und sich stattdessen mit dem Schlammblut und dem Weasel-Weasel munter lustig die-Welt-ist-ja-schön unterhalten hat.  
  
Pff! Soll er doch machen was er will!   
Von mir aus kann er auch mit dem Weasel in die Kiste springen (= Selbstmord).   
Ich mein, so wie die beiden sich immer angucken, _muss _da ja was sein.   
Würg. Ich glaub mir wird schlecht. Der soll dann aber ja nicht erwarten, dass ich ihn danach nur noch ein einziges Mal anfasse, geschweige denn _küsse_! **schauder  
  
**Nein Blaise, so sehr es mich auch ehrt, dass du dir Gedanken um mich machst - vollkommen überflüssigerweise übrigens - ich brauche deine therapeutische Hilfe nicht! (Salazar bewahre.)  
  
Ja, richtig erkannt, der Idiot ist auch hier.   
"Hier"ist übrigens der Schlafsaal der Slytherin 7.Klässler. Auch "Tempel der Lust"genannt, aber das ist ein Insider zwischen den Jungs und mir (= geht euch nen feuchten Kehricht an).  
  
Die Person, die sich mein bester Freund nennt, faulenzt grad auf meinem Bett herum (nur, weil ich die weichere und bessere Satinbettwäsche habe! [Und weil auf seiner undefinierbare _weiße_ Flecken drauf sind **räusper**]) und meint mir ratvolle Ratschläge angesichts meiner Situation geben zu müssen.  
  
Nicht, dass ich ihm die Geschehnisse von gestern erzählt habe.  
  
...  
  
Er hat mir irgendwie Veritaserum eingeflößt.  
  
...  
  
Okay, vielleicht hab ich aus Versehen so einen klitzekleinen Kommentar desbezogen fallen gelassen.  
  
...  
  
Okay okay, vielleicht hab ich auch nur angeben wollen, dass _Harry Potter_ vor mir auf die Knie gegangen ist. Tee hee.  
  
Ich mein, er ist und bleibt schließlich DER Harry Potter.  
  
Arsch.  
  
Und ja ich meine beide. Meinen "besten Freund"und diesen Pseudo- Weltretter.  
  
Wie auch immer, wir haben grade noch Freistunde, weil Zauberkunst ausgefallen ist und es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten bis wir unsere Sachen packen müssen und rüber zu Zaubertränke.   
Ja, ne Doppelstunde mit Snape und den Gryffindeppen.  
  
Hört ihr meine Begeisterungsrufe?  
  
Blaise. Tu uns und der Welt den Gefallen und halt deine Klappe.  
  
Ich meine, Zaubertränke ist zwar mein Lieblingsfach (und nein, ich schleime mich weder bei ihm ein, noch tue ich irgendwelche Sachen, deren Vorstellung allein in mir akuten Brechreiz hervorrufen, die mir meine Note verbessern könnten, ich mag das Fach einfach, _okay_? Sowas nennt man Naturtalent, ihr Ignoranten!) aber da dieser alte durchgedrehte Knacker von einem Schulleiter uns schon seit dem 1.ten Jahr mit den ätzenden Löwen zusammen stecken muss, ist meine Begeisterung demnächst vollkommen ins Nirwana geschrumpft.  
  
Ich hab echt noch nie so einen Haufen unbegabter und _unfähiger_ Zauberer auf einem Haufen gesehen!   
Und sowas wie Longbottom will sich im Ernst _Reinblut _schimpfen.   
Da muss man sich ja als aristokratischer und wohlerzogener Zauberer fast schon schämen.  
  
Aber die _Fröhlich Heilige Dreieinigkeit_ ist auch nicht viel besser.   
Diese nervtötende Besserwisser Hexe befolgt die Anweisungen immer so haargenau und exakt, dass man fast Angst kriegen muss.   
Dabei soll doch selbst ein Trank ein wenig Charakter haben und nicht nur stur und steif von der Zubereitungsanleitung runtergebraut werden.  
  
Wenn das Weasel Zutaten klein schneiden muss, will ich schon gar nicht mehr hinsehen, weil ich jeden Moment befürchte, dass er sich irgendwelche Körperteile mit abschnippelt (ich gebs zu, ich kann kein Blut sehen. Ja, lacht nur!), weil er wie ein Verrückter auf die Zutaten einhackt.   
In meinen böseren Moment (= immer) hoffe ich inbrünstig, dass er sich wirklich mal was absäbelt. Würde dem Trottel ne Lehre sein, die Zutaten nicht so brutal zu misshandeln. Kein Wunder dass der Versager nie besser als „P"bekommt!  
  
Und Potter.   
Salazar, bei diesem Namen wird mir ganz anders.  
  
Blaise?  
  
Okay, er ist zu sehr mit dem Durchsuchen meiner Kommode neben meinem Bett beschäftigt, als das er mir mal wieder die Worte im Mund umdrehen könnte. (Sein auserkorenes Lieblingshobby. Neben Gryffindor vögeln)  
  
...  
  
Moment mal.  
  
Hab ich in der untersten Schublade, ganz hinten nicht meine Sammlung von "Play!WitchTM"Hef- BLAISE.ZABINI!!!   
Nimm sofort deine Drecksgriffel von meinen Sachen!! _Nein_, diese Hefte kannst du dir nicht mal ausleihen!!  
  
Tz, bildet dieser Vollidiot sich doch tatsächlich ein, dass ich meine ehr... **hustunverständlichesGemurmelhust** Sammlung mit ihm teile!  
  
Erstens weiß ich ganz genau, was da so alles unter _seinem_ Bett rum fährt (und glaubt mir, _das _wollt ihr nicht wissen) und zweitens hat dieser Penner doch seinen irischen Lover mit dem er seine.. nennen wirs _sexuellen Neigungen_ ausleben kann.  
  
Urk, manchmal sollte man einfach aufhören zu denken.  
  
Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben?  
  
Ach ja, Potter ist eh der Schlimmste von allen. Ehrlich, dieser Kerl hat echt keine Ahnung von der Kunst des Zaubertrank Brauens.  
  
Erst mal rutscht ihm immer fast die dämliche Brille von der Nase, wenn er anfängt seine Zutaten kleinzuschneiden, oder wenn er den Trank umrührt. Dann schiebt er sie sich wieder, in seiner typischen verwirrten und tollpatschige und niedl... Art natürlich, die Nase hoch und währenddessen verköchelt ihm erfolgreich sein Trank oder er schneidet nicht mehr grade und weiß der Himmel was noch.  
Desaster. Katastrophal.   
Das tut einem echt weh zuzuschauen.   
Ich kann wirklich nachvollziehen, warum Snape ihn immer so schikaniert.  
  
Außerdem denkt er nicht mal dran, sich vor dem Brauen die Hände zu waschen und er bereitet allen Ernstes mit seinen immer tuscheverschmierten Händen die Zutaten vor. Barbarisch. Einfach nur barbarisch.  
  
Jemand müsste dem Kerl echt mal Nachhilfe im Brauen von Zaubertränke geben!  
  
...  
  
Ich tue einfach so als hätte ich diesen unverschämten Kommentar von wegen und so, dass ich aber genau über Potters „Arbeitsweise"Bescheid wüstste, von Zabini nicht gehört.  
  
Irgendwann werd ichs ihm heimzahlen, er wird nicht wissen wie und wann, aber es wird ihm verdammt weh tun! (A.d.A: Hoch lebe „Mein Leben und Ich"! YAY! X'D)  
  
Wenigstens stöbert er nicht mehr durch Sachen, die ihn nichts angehen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er die versteckte Extra Schublade finden würde... (und NEIN, ich sag euch nicht was da drin ist, Muggels. Das hättet ihr wohl gern!)  
  
Er mag zwar mein Freund sein aber Einmal Slytherin Immer Slytherin heißt nicht umsonst unser Hausmotto. (Tausendmal besser als der von den Gryffindor übrigens. Die hatten irgendwas mit „Gerechtigkeit und das Gute siegt immer und Rosa Herzchen und wir haben uns ja alle sooo lieb. Funkel. Glitzer. Schnulz.". Schrecklich. Widerwärtig. Ekelerregend. Ihr versteht schon was ich meine.)  
  
Greg und Vince sind grade reingekommen und haben uns gesagt, das wir uns langsam fertig machen sollten (um uns die Weltherrschaft endlich unter unseren Nagel zu reißen und die Erde endgültig von allen Muggels und unwürdigen Schlammblütern und potthässlichen (tee hee) Narbengesichtern, die einen erst verführen um dann zu ignorieren, zu reinigen... aber ich schweife ab.), wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.  
  
Snape würde uns zwar eh keine Punkte abziehen (er meint, dass würde die Gemeinschaft unter den Slytherin stärken) aber trotzdem, zu spät kommen ist nur was für Idioten. Gryffindors eben.  
  
Sitze grad in meiner Lieblingsecke des Klassenzimmers, Blaise neben mir, auf der anderen Seite Pansy. (Anmerkung an Mich: Mist!)   
Wurde gleich mal mit „Drakey Schatz"begrüßt und grade labert sie mich mit den neuesten Modetrends dieses Jahres voll. Anscheinend soll es Pink werden.  
  
Ja, Pansy steht auf Pink. Abartig, wirklich.   
Pinke Strümpfe, pinke T Shirts, pinke Röcke, pinke Schuhe, pinke Unterwäsche (nicht, dass ich sie schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Ich wäre erblindet), pinke Haarspangen usw.   
Ich glaube wenn es nach ihr gehen würde, würde sie am liebsten die Hausfarbe von Slytherin in Pink und... Pink umändern.   
**schauder** Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.  
  
Sehr schlecht.  
  
Irgendwie muss ich dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf kriegen.  
  
Okay, schauen wir uns lieber mal um und bestaunen mal wieder die Blödheit der lieben Miezekätzchen.  
  
Ja toll Longbottom, wenn du jetzt noch einen der gepuderten Horklump mehr in den Kessel schmeißt, dann gibt es hier gleich erst eine schöne laute Explosion, die man wahrscheinlich bis Timbuktu hören kann und dann einen tiefen Krater, die selbst die Muggle mit ihren seltsamen Saltetil (A.d.A: Er versucht Satellit zu sagen.) orten werden!  
  
Man, werden die lange brauchen, bis sie uns alle wieder zusammen gekratzt haben.  
  
Danke Granger, ich kann dich zwar absolut nicht ausstehen und in meinen Augen bist du nichts als eine kleine, nervige Besserwisserin aber du hast grad unser allen Leben gerettet.  
  
Ich werde dir irgendwann mal für danken. Oder... vielleicht doch nicht.  
  
Huch, ist dem Weasel jemand auf den Schwanz getreten oder warum schaut der mich an, als würde er mich gleich grausamst meucheln?  
  
Ich hab doch heut noch gar nichts über seine drecksarme und erbärmliche Familie gesagt.   
Jedenfalls nicht persönlich.  
  
Hallo, Weasel, was ist los? Stehst du neuerdings auf mich und hast begriffen dass du mich niemals haben kannst?**smirk  
**Kann mich mal einer aufklären warum sein Blick immer unheimlicher wird?  
  
...  
  
Ah, beeindruckend, er kann sogar noch gefährlicherer schauen. Was so ein erhobener Mittelfinger nicht alles bewirken kann.  
  
Aha, jetzt einen kurzen Wortwechsel mit Potty, hey, wo hat _der _denn dieses verdammt enge Shirt ausgegraben.. der sieht ja richtig zum Anbei-.. ihr habt nichts gehört.   
Oder, ihr wisst schon, Onkel Voldie.  
  
Langsam wird es echt erbärmlich, dass ich Muggel andauernd meine Gedanken anvertraue.   
Oder eher gesagt.. sie dringen unbefugt in meinen Kopf ein!  
  
Mach die Mücke, Muggel! Los, haut ab! Verschwindet!! Weg!! Habt ihr keinen Sinn für Privatsphäre?!  
  
Oho, da ist er ja wieder, der Weasleykillerblick.   
Uuuh, ich **zittere** vor Angst, Weasel!   
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ganz unauffällig was anhexen. (Oder _weg_hexen? Tee hee. Falls es da überhaupt was gibt.)  
  
Nein, nicht nötig, Professor Snape macht ihn grad zur Schnecke. Geschieht ihm recht, mich so ohne Grund anzustarren. Nehmt das, Gryffindorks!  
  
Und jetzt.. einen Blick von Master Potter selbst. Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre? Was schaut der mich eigentlich so dämlich an?!   
Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich irgendwas für dich übrig hab, Brillenschlange, nach unserem kleinen Abenteuer gestern!  
  
Nein Blaise, dass sage ich jetzt nicht nur, weil er mich seit gestern ignoriert!  
  
Ja, ich weiß, dass ich es hasse ignoriert zu werden aber was hat das mit Potter zutun?!  
  
...  
  
Erinnerungswürdiges Datum. Snape hat mir grade einen Punkt von Slytherin abgezogen, weil ich Blaise eine runtergehauen habe.  
  
Eigentlich prügele ich mich ja ungern, das ist so primitiv und barbarisch. Zuwas ist schließlich Magie da? Aber manchmal da lassen sich Kurzschlussreaktionen einfach nicht vermeiden.  
  
Ich muss schon sagen, die Freundschaft zwischen Zabini und mir ist sehr innig.   
Normalerweise hasse ich es nämlich Leute anzutatschen. Oder wenn ich von ihnen betatscht werde.   
Fragt Pansy, die hat schon Erfahrung damit.  
  
Ich weigere mich auf diese irrsinnige, bescheuerte Frage zu antworten, Blaise.  
  
Soll ich dir noch mal eine runterhauen?  
  
...  
  
5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.  
  
Rekord.  
  
Man, haben die Gryffins blöd geglotzt!   
Besonders Potter.   
Hmm.. vielleicht steht er ja auf sowas. Obwohl, nach gestern...  
  
Gestern hat nie existiert.  
  
Aber die Tatsache, dass ich nie wieder meine Quidditchrobe anzuschauen werden, kann ohne an Potters _talentierte_ "Handarbeit"zu denken, macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter.  
  
Geschweige denn, dass ich gestern Abend den stärksten Schweigezauber über mein Bett verhängt habe, den ich beherrsche. _Merlin...  
_  
Muggel, ich schwöre euch, wenn ihr immer noch da seid, dann...  
  
Ach, und Potter? Ich _hasse_ dich!

Mittagessen. Meine liebste Mahlzeit. Nun gut, wenn wir von Vince und Greg absehen, die sich neben mir gerade mal wieder in einer dermaßen barbarischen Art ihr Essen ins sich reinstopfen, dass einem fast schlecht werden könnte.   
Man könnte echt meinen, die beiden hatten seit 5 Wochen keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr.   
Oder ne Magentransplation mit nem Elefanten.  
  
Zum Glück bin ich dieses Fressfest schon seit nun mehr fast 6 Jahren gewöhnt, so leicht schreckt mich nichts mehr ab.   
Dann schaun wir mal, was Hogwarts Küche uns heute zu bieten hat.  
  
Hmmm, Lasagne. Ich liebe Lasagne (neben Vanilleeis natürlich!).  
  
Doch bevor ich mich ans Essen mache, kurz noch unseren alltäglichen Ich- kann-dich-nicht-leiden-Potter-und-wünschte-du-würdest-sofort-wieder-in-die- Knie-gehen-und...   
Ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich das grade nicht gedacht.  
  
Potter kann mich mal kreuzweise.   
Ein Malfoy lässt sich von nichts und niemanden verwirren oder gar verunsichern, so lautet die Devise.  
  
Genau, einmal kurz Potter angefunkelt, mit meinem besten MalfoytodesblickTM und...  
  
Der Idiot zwinkert mir zu.  
  
Verdacht an mich selbst bestätigt: Der gute Potty ist wirklich durchgedreht.  
  
Nicht dass er nicht umwerfend dabei aussieht.   
Hmm jaah Potter, leck dir nochmal den Käse von den Fingern...  
  
Nein Blaise, meine Augen sind nicht glasig, ich hab kein Fieber und ich muss auch nicht zu Madame Pomfrey!  
  
Bitte, kann irgendwer diesen Idioten mal ruhig stellen?! Am besten mit einem starken Betäubungs- oder noch besser Komazauber?!  
  
Aber zurück zu unserem Problem Potter.  
  
Jetzt redet er wieder mit dem Schlammblut und das Weasel sieht wieder so aus, als würde er jeden Moment einen Mord begehen. Obwohl, nicht mal das würde der Loser wahrscheinlich gscheit hinkriegen.  
  
Möchte nur wissen, was mit dem los is? Vielleicht ist es ja „Die Zeit des Monats". Tee hee.  
  
Hm, Ich-weiß-alles Granger scheint irgendwie schlichten zu wollen und natürlich hört das Weasel wieder auf sie.   
Wie kann man sich nur von nem Weib, und dann auch noch Granger was sagen lassen?  
  
Tz, Voldemort wird eher den Hula tanzen und dabei das Teletubby Lied singen bevor ich mich von irgendwem unterwerfen lassen!  
  
Ehr. Wie auch immer.  
  
Potter scheint sich in das Gespräch der beiden nicht einzumischen sondern isst nur friedlich seine Lasagne.  
  
Hmm, Potter und Lasagne. Ich glaube, ich sollte endlich aufhören, diesen Schlammblutliebhaber mit irgendwelchen Gerichten zu kombinieren, das tut meinem Libido nicht so gut.  
  
Okay. Eigentlich schon, es wirkt sich sogar sehr steigernd darauf aus, aber..  
  
Ich sollte endlich aufhören mit mir selbst zu streiten.  
  
Oho, jetzt hat er sich in das Gestreite von Granger und Weasel eingemischt.   
Achtung Leute, die Action beginnt.  
  
Kann mir mal jemand sagen, warum dieser Idiot nicht die Augen von mir nehmen kann während er mit seinen behinderten Freunden spricht?  
  
Diese blöden grünen Augen sieht man sogar bis hierher funkeln.   
Ehrlich, irgendwas ist mit Potters Glotzern nicht in Ordnung, es ist einfach unnatürlich dass eine Augenfarbe so intensiv und fesselnd ist.  
  
Okay, Grangi und Weasel haben sich anscheinend beruhigt. Würd echt nur zu gern wissen, worüber die sich mal wieder gestritten haben, anscheinend ging es ja um Potter.  
  
Oh, der Nachttisch ist da.  
  
Rote Grütze und Vanillesoße.. Rote Grütze UND Vanillesoße.. ich fasse mein Glück kaum!  
  
Oh oh... Schnell Blick rüber zu Potter.  
  
Oh.mein.Gott.  
  
Potter, würdest du bitte aufhören, dich an der Grütze aufzugeilen... oh.. obwohl.. _nein_.. mach weiter!  
  
Fuck.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Riesiges Doppelfuck.  
  
Watson, wir haben ein Problem.  
  
Es ist schwarzhaarig, grünäugig, der Schosshund und Goldjunge von Dumbledore und er.. hmmm, Merlin treibt mich irgendwann noch in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Bei Salazar, ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der seinen Nachtisch so erotisch und genießerisch gegessen hat.   
Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere.  
  
Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dieses drückende Problem weiter tiefer meines Körpers nicht.   
Toll, vielen Dank auch Potter, sag mir mal bitte, wie ich _das_ jetzt beseitigen soll?!  
  
Woah! Dieser Arsch hat mir grad so n unverschämtes Grinsen gegeben, ich schwör, der weiß genau was er mir damit antut!  
  
Potter.du.bist.tot!  
  
Tot!  
  
Aber bitte doch .. deine Grütze darfst du gern noch zu Ende essen...Auf dem Weg aus der großen Halle hat er mir dann wieder keines Blickes gewürdigt.   
Elender Arsch!  
  
Aber ich hätte schwören können, dass mir jemand in den Hintern gekniffen hat...

_  
  
»Triff mich um 23.3o Uhr vor dem Gryffindorturm. P.«_  
  
Was.soll.das.denn?   
Wie kommt dieser Zettel überhaupt in meine Tasche?  
  
Und wer zum Teufel ist "P"?!  
  
Mögliche Antworten:  
  
a) Pansy (Oh Salazar, bitte nicht! Ich war doch immer ein anständiger, braver Slytherin!)   
b) Parvati Patil (Sie war doch auch besoffen? Oder?)   
c) Perks Sally-Anne? (Definitiv nicht mein Typ. Aber wer auf Machoweiber steht, bitte.)   
d) Padma Patil? (Wenn sie annähernd so gut im Bett ist wie ihre Schwester, gern! Aber warum dann vor dem Gryffindorks Turm?)   
e) P.. otter? (Denk.Nicht.Mal.Dran!)  
  
Genau, denk.nicht.mal.dran. was dieser Idiot mit dir machen könnte, mitten in der Nacht, nachdem er dir einen Abend davor gezeigt hat, zu was sein Mund alles fähig ist und...  
  
1mal Snape, Lederkorsett, Peitsche, Stöckelschuhe bitte.  
  
...  
  
Danke.  
  
Was bildet sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein?! Ich lauf ihm doch jetzt nicht hinterher, nachdem der Penner mich den ganzen mehr oder weniger Tag ignoriert hat!! (Außer wenn er mich grad mal wieder anzüglich angegrinst hat und sich dabei den Rest Vanillesoße aus den Mundwinkeln geleckt.)  
  
Niemand ignoriert Draco Malfoy und kommt damit durch!  
  
Er kann sich seinen blöden Zettel in den Arsch schieben!  
  
Blaise, ich schwör dir.. ein Wort noch..  
  
So langsam glaube ich, Zabini ist masochistisch veranlagt. Ob ich das Finnegan mal stecken soll?  
  
Ehr, lieber nicht. Manchmal hilft auch der beste Schweigezauber nichts mehr.   
Und allein die Vorstellung nachts von Blaises Geschrei... nein.nicht.weiterdenken...  
  
Also, mein Entschluss steht fest. Zettel wird mit einem „Incendio" verbrannt, dabei verrückt gegackert, zum Treffen nicht erschienen und morgen wird Potty erst mal schön ausgelacht und dann am besten in einen ekligen, schleimigen Flubberwurm verhext und der Riesenkranke zum Fraß vorgeworfen.   
Hoffe nur, sie verreckt nicht dran.   
Wenn doch, Pech für Riesenkrake.  
  
Perfekter Plan.  
  
Ich bin ein Genie.

Oder vielleicht doch nicht.  
  
Irgendwas muss von mir Besitz ergriffen haben, denn sonst würde ich hier nicht vor dieser verdammten Treppe zum Gryffindorturm stehen.  
  
Ich muss nur umkehren. Komm schon, beweis dir mal, wie stark deine Willenskraft ist. Dreh.dich.um! Los.dreh.dich.endlich.um!  
  
...  
  
Irgendwie scheine ich in meinem eigenen Körper kein Sagen mehr zu haben. Fuck.  
  
Okay, ich geb zu, ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen Sex.. ok, ok, ich hätte auch nichts gegen ein bisschen _viel_ Sex.  
  
Aber ich werde ihn sicher _nicht _mit Potter haben!  
  
Das kann er sich abschminken! Potter kriegt gar nichts von mir außer vielleicht meinen rechten Mittelfinger!  
  
Und der Erste, der diesen Satz falsch interpretiert, teilt Pottys Flubberwurm Schicksal!  
  
Davorne ist schon das Portrait der fetten Schachtel. Eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen die Bilder in Hogwarts (wie denn auch? Ein paar meiner Urahnen hängen hier auch irgendwo herum) aber alles was mit Gryffindor zu tun hat = scheiße.  
  
Wenn ihr in Slytherin wärt, wüsstet ihr was ich meine.  
  
Hmpf, ich fass es echt immer noch nicht, dass Potter ernsthaft erwartet, das ich hier erscheine.  
  
Besonders, wenn sich rumspricht, dass ich in der Gegend des Gryffindorturms gesehen wurde. Sollte mir lieber noch ne gute Erklärung einfallen lassen.  
  
Kann ja wohl schlecht sagen „Sorry Leute, aber ich wollte Harry Potter vögeln gehen."  
  
Nein, ich glaube das käme nicht so gut an.  
  
Davon abgesehen natürlich, dass ich es überhaupt nicht willl. Ich will ihm nur ordentlich die Meinung geigen!  
  
Aber falls meine Eltern mir mit Enterbung drohen, könnte ich ihnen wenigstens endlich sagen, dass sie mich halt nach Durmstrang hätten schicken sollen.  
  
Okay, stehe nun vor Portrait. Also, dieses Kleid ist ja mal echt abartig.  
  
Würde Pansy bestimmt gefallen.  
  
So, wo ist nun der Depp von einem Gryffindor? Ich kann ihm schwören, wenn er mich hier nur herbestellt hat um sich heimlich über mich kaputtzulachen, wird er es nicht mal mehr als jämmerlicher Flubberwurm zur Riesenkrake schaffen.  
  
Moment. Waren da gerade Schritte zu hören?  
  
Hm, weit und breit nichts zu sehen.   
Wie lange gedenkt Potter eigentlich, mich hier noch stehen zu lassen?!  
  
Wahrscheinlich sollte ich sowieso wieder gehen. War 'ne beknackte Idee hierher zu kommen. Soll dieser Gryffindork doch sehen wo er bleibt.  
  
Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ihn brauche.  
  
Tsk, wenn ich Sex haben wollte, bräuchte ich eh nur den nächsten Schüler zu fragen, der mir über den Weg läuft und geregelt wäre die Sache.  
  
Hat eben doch seine Vorteile Sexgott zu sein.  
  
Ok. Mir langts. Ich verschwinde wieder!  
  
Ich mach mich für Potter doch nicht zum Affen!

„AAAHRGH!!"  
  
Was fasst mich da an meinem Handgelenk?!   
Hilfe!!   
Hier wird grade der gut aussehendste und schärfste Junge dieser Schule entführt!!  
Holt die Auroren, das Zaubererministerium, die Presse!!

„Niedliches Kreischen Malfoy. Ich wusste schon immer dass du was mädchenhaftes an dir hast."  
  
...  
  
**fauch roar spei**  
  
Er.ist.tot!! Haltet mich einer oder ich mach ihn kalt!   
Nichts mehr da mit Junge der Lebte!  
  
„Potter!" Knurre ich ihn gereizt an und setzte den gefährlichsten Mörderblick auf, den ich besitze.  
  
Woher kommt nur das plötzliche Verlangen ihm direkt in seine blöd-grinsende Fresse zu hauen?  
  
„Was Malfoy, hab ich dich erschreckt?"Wagt er auch noch zu fragen und ein schelmisches Lachen funkelt in seinen dämlichen grünen Augen.  
  
Wo zur Hölle ist mein Zauberstab?  
  
Ich schnaube nur verächtlich und funkele ihn immer noch wütend an. Wie kann dieser Penner es wagen, mich so zu erschrecken?!  
  
Und glaub bloß nicht dass ich von deinem _tollen_ Tarnumhang beeindruckt bin, Potter!  
  
„Also, was willst du?" Frage ich ihn, eine Spur von Aggressivität ziert meine Stimme und warnt ihn, dass ich grade wirklich nicht zu seinen blöden Scherzen aufgelegt bin.  
  
Er grinst mich nur in seiner bescheuerten, niedlichen... Harry-Art an und ganz unbemerkt muss ich schlucken.  
  
Er hat immer noch dieses verflixte Hemd von heute morgen an.   
Hey, und warum sind mir diese Hosen eigentlich noch nicht aufgefallen?!  
  
„Los raus mit der Sprache Potter, oder ich hau wieder ab! Weiß eh nicht was dieser dämliche Zettel sollte." Meine Augen blitzen herausfordernd und jetzt kann ihm selbst seine dämliche Hüftjeans nicht helfen.  
  
Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass sie ihm sehr gut steht...  
  
Hallo, Draco Malfoy an Draco Malfoy, du bist hier um diesen Gryffindork zur Schnecke zu machen und nicht um seine Klamotten zu loben. Geschweige denn, sie mit den Augen auszuziehen.  
  
„Ach weißt du... ." Flüstert mir seine tiefe, angenehme Stimme ins Ohr und ich fühle seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr, er streift mir über den Nacken und Schauer waschen mir den Rücken runter.  
  
Seit wann steht dieser Vollidiot so nah an mir dran? Und was soll diese laszive Hand um meine Hüfte?  
  
Verarscht mich dieser Idiot oder was?!   
Den ganzen Tag tut er so als hätten wir uns nie gesehen und jetzt soll ich mich auf einmal wieder willig von ihm verführen lassen?!  
  
Oh nein mein Freund, da hast du die Rechnung aber ohne mich gemacht.  
  
Ich reiße seine Hand von meiner Taille, wirbel herum und funkele ihn zornig an. In meinen grauen Augen muss es förmlich blitzen.  
  
„Hör mir gut zu Potter, mit mir macht man keine Mätzchen, entweder du redest jetzt Klartext was diese ganze Aktion hier soll oder du hast ein ernsthaften Problem mein Lieber! Ich kann nämlich sehr unangenehm werden, wie du vielleicht noch weißt!" Fauche ich ihn wütend an.  
  
Und... mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen.  
  
Potters Gesichtszüge haben sich verzogen, Zorn und Lust scheint förmlich über sein Gesicht zu tanzen, die schwarzen verwuschelten Strähnen hängen ihm wild ins Gesicht und das faszinierende Grün seiner Augen flackert fast schon unheimlich.  
  
Er sieht wie eine gefährliche, sinnliche, sündige, dunkle Kreatur die aus den Schatten der Nacht hervorgekrochen ist um ihre Opfer in den Tod zu verführen.  
  
Mich.  
  
Ich schlucke.  
  
Mein Herz rast mir in der Brust, hüpft, tanzt, überspringt einen Schlag und ich habe Angst, dass es jeden Moment gleich aussetzt.  
  
„Malfoy... ."  
  
Ich erschaudere und etwas in meiner Magengegend wirbelt einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge auf, noch nie hat jemand meinen Namen so düster, so bedrohlich und gleichzeitig so erotisch ausgesprochen.  
  
Er geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich tue einen zurück.  
  
Ich begreife nicht, warum er auf einmal so wütend ist. Was ihn so erzürnt hat und warum er mich mit solch einer Begierde in den Augen beobachtet.  
  
Potter lässt keine meiner Bewegungen aus den Augen.  
  
Sein Blick scheint direkt in meinen Schritt zu schießen. Wie heißglühende Lava.  
  
Plötzlich stoße ich gegen etwas Hartes, Kühles hinter mir. Mein Gehirn realisiert nebensächlich, dass es die Wand ist, aber alles was zählt ist diese Person vor mir, die mich immer noch keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hat.  
  
Mein Atem geht jetzt stockend und schwer, vor Erregung, vor Furcht, vor Faszination, ich weiß es nicht mehr.  
  
„Draco.." Knurrt Potter nochmals und ich sehe noch wie er seine Hände erhebt und dann.  
  
Pressen sich zwei siedend heiße Lippen auf meine und ich glaube innerlich verbrennen.  
  
Merlin, Potter, was machst du nur mit mir?  
  
Er hat meinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände genommen und ich werde halb verrückt von dem intensiven Überschuss an Gefühlen und Sinnen.  
  
Ich will alles gleichzeitig. Ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn fühlen, ihn küssen, ihn verschlingen.  
  
Meine empfindliche Nase fängt wieder den Geruch von Vanille ein, Potters Duft. Ich sauge ihn gierig ein, kann gar nicht genug bekommen von diesem Jungen, von diesem Geschmack, seinem Geruch.  
  
Ich glaube fast, ich werde jeden Moment wahnsinnig.   
Was machst du nur mit mir Potter? Was machst du mit mir?  
  
Ich schlinge meine Arme so fest um seinen Nacken, dass ich fast Angst habe, ihn zu erdrücken, aber er knurrt nur und drückt sich gegen mich, und ich verliere beinahe den Verstand als unsere Erektionen sich berühren.  
  
Mir ist es so egal, dass wir gerade mitten im Korridor stehen, neben dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm und jeden Moment könnte jemand herauskommen und uns sehen und sehen, was wir tun oder Filch könnte um die Ecke biegen aber...  
  
Harrys eine Hand fährt meinen Oberkörper herunter hinab zu meiner Hüfte, und abermals schlingt er seinen Arm um sie, aber in keinster Weise lasziv und sanft wie vorher sondern bestimmt und fordernd. Sein Becken drückt sich meinem entgegen und ich keuche auf vor lauter Verlangen und Leidenschaft, beiße ihm auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Ihn scheint das nicht zu kümmern, denn seine Hand ruht nun auf meinem Hintern, fast schon als würde sie dort hingehören und unser Kuss wird immer inniger und sinnlicher und wollender, irgendwann schleicht sich seine Zunge in meine Mundhöhle und ich nehme die Herausforderung an und es ist nur noch Potter Potter Potter...  
  
Meine Hände machen sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen, zitternd, aufgeregt als könnten sie es selbst gar nicht erwarten an diese sonnengebräunte Brust zu gelangen, von der ich weiß, dass sie sich darunter verbirgt.  
  
Ein Perlmuttknopf löst sich unter meiner Hand, zwei, drei.. der vorletzte, letzte und dann ist der Stoff verschwunden und ich sehe nur noch diese karamellfarbene Haut vor mir und ich will sie berühren, will sie schmecken, fühlen.  
  
Mir entkommt ein Stöhnen als seine rauen und doch weichen Hände sich an meinem Hosenknopf zu schaffen machen und ich kann es kaum erwarten und eigentlich braucht er trotz der Sekunden die nur vergehen viel zu lange und ich brauche dich jetzt Harry und _oh Gott_!  
  
Ein erstauntes Japsen entfleucht von den Tiefen meines Halses als er mich berührt und ich höre ein Wimmern und eigentlich kann ich es gar nicht sein und doch muss es und Harry bitte mach weiter und hör nicht auf und ich will dich so sehr...  
  
Meine Hände fahren seinen Oberkörper unruhig ab, beben nur noch mehr seit er mich so berührt und ich hinterlasse rote Kratzspuren auf seiner Brust aber es ist mir egal und dann ist sein Mund wieder auf meinen und ich fühle diese seidigen Lippen und schmecke ihn und dieser Moment darf nie aufhören.  
  
„Ich liebe dich..." Flüstert er irgendwann zwischen unseren innigen Berührungen und ich reiße die Augen auf.  
  
„Was?!" Krächze ich und das blanke Entsetzten hat sich in meine Stimme geschlichen. Er scheint es nicht zu bemerken.  
  
„Ich liebe dich." Wiederholt er seine Worte, dieses Mal ein wenig lauter und er schaut mich an, und seine Augen sind so voller Wärme und trotzdem dunkel und ich...  
  
„Hör auf." Sage ich und meine Stimme ist kalt.  
  
Er blickt mich an, zwischen die Wärme schleicht sich die Verwirrung.  
  
„Was?" Fragt er nun und scheint nicht zu verstehen.  
  
„Hör auf!" Sage ich abermals und es ist keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl.  
  
„Aber.. ."  
  
„Nimm deine Finger von mir!" Zische ich gereizt und er zieht sie, wenn auch zögernd, zurück und ich sehe wie sich dieses Smaragdgrün verzweifelt fragt, was los ist und nicht begreift.  
  
Ich knöpfe mir wortlos die Hose zu, ziehe mir meinen Kaschmir Pullover wieder über den Kopf, der auf dem Boden liegt und schaue ihn kalt an. Eiskalt. Eingefroren.  
  
Er schaudert.  
  
„Wage es ja nicht, mich noch mal einmal nur anzuschauen, _Potter_!" Fauche ich bedrohlich, bin mir sicher seinen Nachnamen noch nie mit solch einer Verabscheuung gezischt zu haben und ich meine jedes Wort.  
  
Ich sehe das Grün zerbrechen, wie ein Kristall der zu Boden fällt und in tausend Scherben zersplittert. Aber es ist mir sowas von scheißegal.  
  
„Was hier geschehen ist, bedeutet nichts. Gar nichts. Genau genommen ist es nicht einmal passiert, haben wir uns verstanden?!" Meine Stimme ist ruhig aber der Sturm tobt unter ihr, kalt, grausam, aggressiv. Zerstörerisch.  
  
Potter nickt nicht einmal sondern starrt mich nur an, fassungslos, verloren, als hätte ich ihm gerade gesagt, dass das Schlammblut und das Weasel gestorben seien.  
  
Nein, noch tausend Mal schlimmer.  
  
Als hätte man ihm das allerwichtigste und liebste auf der Welt genommen.  
  
Wortlos drehe ich mich um und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zu den Slytherinkerkern.  
  
Das erstickte Schluchzen, dass mir von dem Turm nachzuhallen scheint, ignoriere ich.

Ende   
  
Oh.mein.Gott.  
  
Aaaaaaaah!**schreiend rumrenn  
  
**Ich muss erst mal kurz mein Herz beruhigen... **tief einatme und tief wieder ausatme**  
  
Was in Godrics Namen hat mich denn jetzt grade besessen?! **hat Angst vor sich selber**   
So wollte ich die Geschichte eigentlich nicht verlaufen lassen!   
Glaubt mir ich bin unschuldig! Die Charaktere haben plötzlich gemacht was sie wollten.   
Harry wurde plötzlich so wütend (warum weiß ich auch nicht) und dann haben sie sich mit einem Mal geküsst und dann das hier... o.o  
  
Mir is unheimlich... **ängstlich umguck  
**  
Ich hoffe, das hat euch jetzt nicht zu sehr geschockt. (Mich hat es nämlich)   
Ich versprech im dritten (und voraussichtlich letzten) Teil wird alles wieder gut!  
  
Dea  
  
PS: Macht euch schon mal auf einen Psychotrip in die psychischen und seelischen Abgründe von Dray und Har' bereit! **dramatische Musik einspiel**


	3. Loving Draco Malfoy

Titel: Being Draco Malfoy – III: Loving Draco Malfoy [3/3]  
  
Autor: Dea Draconis  
  
Email: DeaDraconisgmx.net  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Homepage: Animexx.de; Fanfiction.net; Fanfiktion.de  
  
Warnungen: Gebt mir ein L, gebt mir ein E, gebt mir ein M, gebt mir ein O, gebt mir ein N, gebt mir... !!XD Außerdem mehrmalige Verwendung von ziemlich unschönen Wörtern (tja, wenn Dray sauer is **hüstel**).  
  
Rating: 18 !!tee hee XD dabei erst 17 is **husthusthust  
**  
Disclaimer: Siehä 1.tes Pitel!  
  
Kommentar : So. Es ist vollbracht!**gacker**   
Meine erste Fanfic, die aus mehreren Teilen besteht und die ich vollendet habe!   
Darauf sollten wir fast einen Trinken gehen! **räusper**   
Ich muss schon sagen, ich fand es fast schon unheimlich, wie leicht mir die Story von der Hand gegangen ist obwohl ich gar keine zwei anderen Teile geplant hatte und dann eigentlich keinen wirklichen Plot hatte. Eigentlich gehört die Fic wirklich in die PWP Sektion!**tee hee**xD   
Ich hab diesen Teil angefangen zu schreiben, nachdem die ersten Kommis zu Teil 2 draußen waren und hab dann fast 3-4 Stunden pausenlos durchgetippt. Bin ich verrückt?   
Das Ergebnis habt ihr nun vor euch, und nachdem soviele von euch unbedingt noch schön "HPxDM Sex" haben wollten (wie es jemand Gewisses so schön ausdrückte), habe ich selbst dass noch hinbekommen!  
**Lob will löl**   
Hoffe, ich kann euch damit als krönenden Abschluss zufrieden stellen. **Dackelblick  
**  
So, und nun zählen wir mal schön die lieben Personen auf, die schuld an meinem verrückten und unheimlichen Grinsen sind, das schon seit gestern (den 28.5) nicht mehr von meinem Gesicht runterzukriegen is!=D  
  
Isi (Schaanke Döön für deinen Kommi!**froi **Und zusammen kommen sie ja auch!=D); Lady Arrogance (**tehe **Ja, Happy End is da, so schnulzig und süß dass ichs eigentlich als Zuckerwatte verkaufen müsste!xD Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review!**strahl knuff**); Myu (Hai, bin stolza Animexxler! **Brustreck** Mein Nick is "Sabi-chan" Vielen Danks für deinen Kommentar!=3); Uli87 (**ist knallrot** **muss sich unter Schreibtisch verstecken** Naa, sag doch nicht sowas **verlegen ist** Ich hab mich wirklich total über dein Revi gefreut!); blub (Kriegst du! Kriegst du! Vielen vielen Dank für den Kommi!)  
  
Und dann muss ich einfach noch jemandem erwähnen, der mich mit der länge seines (ihres?) Reviews absolut vom Hocker gehauen hat und der mir Tränen in die Augen getrieben hat vor Lachen und Freude! Frozen... willst du mich heiraten?!**heu**l;-; Ich dachte echt, ich krieg mich nicht mehr als ich deinen Kommentar gesehen und gelesen habe! Vielen Dank, ich danke dir so sehr!!**zuTränengerührtist**   
Ich muss dir diesen Teil einfach widmen, weil du mir soviel Freude bereitet hast und ich es gar nicht fassen konnte, dass all deine Begeisterung wirklich nur von und für meiner Story kommt! **drückt dir Snape mit Lederkorsett in die Arme** Da nimm ihn![tee hee]   
Und der HPxDM Sex gehört auch dir!**nyaha   
**Für dass, was du mit mir angestellt hast durch diesen Kommentar, kriegst du alles!**Drama Queen hüstel**   
Und Quatsch hast du meine Zeit verschwendet! Wenn so ne Zeitverschwendung so inspirierend ist, dann verschwend alle die ich hab!**lach** Und ich äh.. **amKopfkratz **naja, ich.. ich will mich für die „Gigantigkeit" und Begeisterung deines Kommentares revanchieren und würd dir anbieten, dir ne Wunsch-Fanfic schreiben... **verlegenschau** Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?**smile weißjanichobduüberhauptwillst** Du hast meine ewige Dankbarkeit und Anbetung!**Altarbau  
**  
Okay, nü ab zum Fanfic lesen **draufzeig**

**III: Loving Draco Malfoy**  
  
Wie kann er es wagen?!  
  
Wie kann dieser Abschaum von einem Gryffindor es wagen, mir zu sagen dass er mich liebt?!  
  
Wie kann er nur?!  
  
„Raaaahh!!!"  
  
Wie kann dieses _Halbblut_ es nur wagen.. wie kann er es wagen?!  
  
Ich muss etwas gegen die Wand schmeißen, sonst dreh ich durch... ich glaubs einfach nicht!  
  
Potter, du Bastard, wie kannst du es wagen, mir das anzutun!?  
  
Du bringst mich irgendwann wirklich noch mal um den Verstand!  
  
Wichser.  
  
Meinst du wirklich, dass du mich durch deine bescheuerten grünen, mystischen Augen und deinem blöden, wunderschönen Lächeln einfach so verführen kannst?!  
  
Scheiße!  
  
Scheiße, scheiße scheiße!!  
  
Verdammte Scheiße!  
  
Meine Händen zittern wie verrückt und mein Atem geht stockend, ich fühl mich so aufgewühlt und außer Kontrolle wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr und alles nur wegen diesem elenden Wichser.  
  
Was fällt ihm überhaupt ein, mir einfach so ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er mich liebt?!  
  
Wie kann er es wagen mein gesamtes Weltbild mittels Sekunden einstürzen zu lassen?!  
  
Und.. scheiße.. nein.. nicht.. nicht auch noch dass.. .  
  
Fuck Potter, du Vollidiot!  
  
Du verdammter Schlammblutliebhaber.. ich..  
  
Ich..  
  
Ich sollte endlich aufhören mir die Finger in den Oberarm zu krallen.. und.. nein, mach sie weg.. nicht.. bitte.. weg.. Tränen.. ...  
  
Bist du jetzt zufrieden Potter, hast du gekriegt was du wolltest?! Wolltest du sehen, wie der große und kalte Draco Malfoy zusammenbricht?!  
  
Gratulation es ist dir gelungen, du Arschloch.. scheiße.  
  
Potter...  
  
Ich..  
  
... Hab so schlecht geschlafen wie noch nie. Mein Kopf pocht als würden die Weird Sisters darin ein Open Air veranstalten. Mir ist schlecht. Ich könnte kotzen.  
  
Meine Haare sehen furchtbar aus.  
  
Und Finnigan hat heut bei Blaise gepennt.  
  
Schweine, alles verdammte Schweine, dir mir vorhalten müssen, wie gut die zwischenhäuslichen Beziehungen doch klappen.  
  
Ich will nicht aufstehen. Ich will nicht zum Frühstück. Allein der Gedanke an Essen ruft bei mir Würgkrämpfe aus.  
  
Fuck.   
Und ich will _ihn_ nie nie wieder sehen.  
  
Nie wieder. Er soll verrecken. 

Meine Augen sind gerötet. Dabei hab ich doch gar nicht geflennt.  
  
...  
  
Im Schlaf, Zabini?! Fick dich, ein Malfoy heult nicht mal im Schlaf!  
  
Wirklich, ist doch echt der absurdeste Scheiß, denn ich je gehört hab. Hätte ich doch wirklich mitgekriegt, wenn ich im Schlaf geheult hätte. Ist schließlich mein Körper.  
  
Man, geht's mir beschissen. Und das ist allein die Schuld dieses Penners.  
  
Verreck Potter!  
  
Ich hasse dich!  
  
Was meinst du damit Zabini, ich sollte endlich aufhören mir selber was vorzumachen?!  
  
...  
  
Du kannst mich mal! Dieser Wichser hat mir vor 6 Jahren mein Freundschaftsangebot abgeschlagen, drauf rumgetrampelt und mich gedemütigt! Und 6 Jahre Feindschaft begräbt man nicht einfach so.  
  
...  
  
Ah ja, Menschen können sich also ändern, ja?! Sag dir was; is mir sowas von scheißegal! Dieser Hurensohn kann mir gestohlen bleiben!  
  
Nein, lass mich verdammt noch mal zufrieden mit deinen beschissenen Ratschlägen. Sag lieber Snape, dass mir kotzübel ist und ich heut nicht zum Unterricht komme.  
  
NEIN, ich brauche die alte Schachtel Pomfrey nicht! Und jetzt verpiss dich endlich zum Frühstück.  
  
...  
  
„ICH WILL NICHTS VON POTTER!!"  
  
Endlich ist dieser Penner weg.  
  
Wenn der heute ernsthaft so weiter macht, dann kann er schon mal anfangen sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln, den diesen Tag wird er sonst nicht überleben.  
  
Autsch. Das Rumschreien war wohl doch nicht zu gut, denn die Sisters geben grad ein Drummersolo. Scheiße mein Kopf..  
  
Das alles nur Potters verdammte Schuld.  
  
Ich könnt ihn erwürgen. Ganz langsam. Bis er sich nicht mehr regt.. ich werde zuschauen wie das Licht langsam aus diesen verdammten hellen, grünen Augen schwindet und..  
  
Ich mach mir grad fast selber Angst.  
  
Glaub, ich lege mich besser wieder hin. Mein Kopf dröhnt nur noch und mir ist schwindlig.  
  
Hoffe nur, ich träum nicht wieder so n Dreck.  
  
Potter, dafür wirst du mir noch büßen. Ich schwörs dir.  
  
Dafür kommst du mir nicht ungeschworen davon.  
  
Aber jetzt schlafen...  
  
_„Und mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."Der kleine blonde Junge gab stolz seinen Namen preis und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen mit der runden Brille und den merkwürdigsten und faszinierendsten grünen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte, erwartungsvoll an. Sein Herz klopfte ihm verräterisch gegen die Brust, denn auch wenn sein Vater ihm schon von klein auf eingebläut hatte, dass ein Malfoy keine Gefühle zeigte, so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass Aufregung durch seinen Körper krabbelte wie eine Horde Ameisen.  
  
Seine grauen Augen glänzten silbern im Licht, dass durch das Fenster des Zugabteils schien und ließ seine hellen Haare noch weißblonder erscheinen als sie es eh schon waren.  
  
Endlich hatte er ihn wiedergefunden, den Jungen mit den zotteligen mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren, den er beim Madam Malkins getroffen hatte und welcher ihn sofort, warum wusste er auch nicht, in seinen Bann gezogen hatte. Vor dem er das unerklärliche Gefühl hatte, sich zu beweisen, ihn zu beeindrucken.  
  
Doch der Junge, seine Kleidung war viel zu weit und groß gewesen und er hatte fast schon niedlich in ihnen gewirkt, war viel zu schnell verschwunden und er hatte nicht mal einmal mehr seinen Namen erfahren können.  
  
Und jetzt hatte er mitbekommen, dass dieser Junge HARRY POTTER sein sollte!  
  
Ein Husten, dass eher wie ein unterdrücktes Kichern klang, schlich sich an seine Ohren und der 11jährige Malfoyerbe drehte sich verärgert um um die Person zurechtzuweisen, die seine Unterhaltung mit seinem schwarzhaarigen Jungen störte.  
  
Und was musste er sehen. Rote Haare, Sommersprossen.  
  
Ein Weasel.  
  
Ein Weasel saß Harry Potter gegenüber und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Der Blonde zog seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen und Verabscheuung riss seine Mundwinkel nach unten.  
  
„Nach deinem Namen muss ich wohl nicht fragen! Mein Vater hat gesagt, alle Weasleys haben rote Haare, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können."Schnarrte er den Jungen boshaft an, dessen Familie sein Vater verachtete wie nichts anderes und der ihm seinen Jungen mit den grünen Augen weggenommen hatte. Harry Potter gehörte nicht in die Gesellschaft dieses verdorbenen Zaubererabschaums.  
  
Und das sagte er ihm auch, vollkommen überzeugt dass Potter erkennen würde, wovon er sprach und sich ihm anschloss, Weasel allein zurücklassen würde, wie es ihm gehörte.  
  
„Du wirst bald merken, dass manche Zaubererfamilien besser sind als andere Potter! Und du wirst dich doch nicht etwa mit der falschen Sorte abgeben? Ich könnte dir dabei behilflich sein!"Bot er dem Stolz der Zaubererwelt also an, mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick zu Weasel, der ihn wütend anfunkelte.  
  
Doch die nächste Worte von seinem Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren stachen ihm ein Messer ins Herz und drehten es einmal um.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich kann ganz gut allein entscheiden, wer zur falschen Sorte gehört. Danke."  
  
Die grünen Augen schauten ihn von oben herab an, Abneigung spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder, Weasel grinste und die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus.  
  
Seine Fingernägel gruben sich krampfhaft in die zarte Haute des 11järigen. Der blonde Malfoy fühlte sich so gedemütigt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Tränen der Wut und der Erniedrigung brannten in seinen Augen und er fühlte sich, als könne er keinen weiteren Atemzug mehr nehmen, ohne dass sie hervortreten würden.  
  
Wie konnte dieser Junge nur?! Wie konnte er ihm einfach so die Freundschaft abschlagen?! Warum zog er Weasel ihm vor? Er verstand es nicht.  
  
Später im Abteil hatte er dann erst mal seinem Zorn Luft gemacht und Potter mit allen unschönen Wörtern, die er als 11jähriger kannte, beleidigt. Seine Magie, noch unkontrolliert und wild war um ihn herumgefaucht wie ein außer Kontrolle seiender Drache. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den großen grünen Augen hätte ihm gehören sollen und nicht dem Weasel! Er hatte ihn zuerst entdeckt!  
  
Harry Potter hatte ihn von Anfang fasziniert und nun hatte ihn dieser erbärmliche kümmerliche Versager von einem reinblütigen Zauberer.  
  
Der Blonde wischte sich zornig und beschämt zugleich über die Augen. Ein Glück nur, dass Vincent und Gregory sich auf die Suche nach der Dame mit dem Esswagen gemacht hatten....  
_  
Nein.  
  
Nicht dieser Traum.   
Nicht jetzt nicht heute.  
  
Die Götter sind eindeutig zu sadistisch veranlagt.  
  
Dabei habe ich mir doch geschworen, dass ich nie wieder über diese Szene nachdenken werde.  
  
Wenigstens habe ich jetzt doppelt Grund Potter zu hassen!  
  
Leider kommen mir die Bilder von gestern Nacht dazwischen.  
  
Potter, wie er mich verschmitzt angrinst, Potter wie er mich mit einer unbeschreiblichen Gier und Verlangen anstarrt.   
Potter, wie er mich küsst, mit einer Sinnlichkeit die ich diesem Idioten niemals zugetraut hätte.. Potter, wie er mich gegen die Wand drückt, wie er mich berührt, wie er mich um den Verstand bringt...  
  
Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen.  
  
Selbst jetzt will ich ihn wieder fühlen, will nochmals die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule mit meinen Händen nachfahren, will ihn an Stellen berühren, die vor mir noch nie jemand berührt hat..  
  
Und der Idiot macht alles kaputt, indem er mir sagt dass er mich liebt.  
  
Du kommst ein wenig zu spät mein Lieber.  
  
Verarschen kannst du dich nämlich auch allein!  
  
**poch poch**  
  
Wer stört denn jetzt schon wieder?! Kann man hier denn nicht einmal ungestört in depressiven Gedanken versumpfen?!  
  
„Hau ab!"  
  
„Draco?"  
  
Pansy. Alles, was ich jetzt _nicht _brauch.  
  
Weiber haben irgendwie das angeborene Bedürfnis, den Seelenklempner zu spielen, wenn sie merken, dass es einem scheiße geht.  
  
Und auf ihr Psychogelaber hab ich jetzt echt keinen Bock.   
Blaise war schon schlimm genug.  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, Parkinson!"  
  
„Was ist denn los? Bist du krank?!"  
  
Ja, ich bin Potter-abhängig. Gegenmittel kannste leider vergessen.  
  
„Ja, also lass mich in Frieden leiden!"  
  
Das war definitiv die falsche Antwort, denn die Türklinke wird heruntergedrückt und Pansy tritt ein.  
  
Warum kapieren manche Leute einfach nicht, damit man gerne allein in seinem Unglück versinken will?!  
  
Wow, sie trägt mal keinen einzigen pinken Gegenstand an ihrem Körper. Ist wer gestorben?   
Okay, das war nicht witzig.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Draco?" Fragt sie und ihre braunblauen Augen schauen mich besorgt an.  
  
Shit Parkinson, ich brauch kein Beileid!  
  
„Nichts!" Schnarre ich harsch aber sie kennt sich schon viel zu gut mit meiner ruppigen Art aus, es ist leider wirkungslos auf sie.  
  
„Aber wenn du dich sogar in deinem Bett verkriechst, was du sonst so gut wie nie machst, muss es schon was sehr Ernstes sein." Schlussfolgert sie und ich werfe ihr meinen gefährlichsten Mörderblick zu.  
  
Manchmal erinnert sie mich einfach viel zu sehr an Granger.  
  
Oh, schlechter Gedankengang, Granger = Gryffindor = Potter = Fluch meiner Existenz.  
  
„Und wenn schon?! Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!" Fahre ich sie an und drehe mich demonstrativ im Bett rum.  
  
Soll sie halt weiter mit meinem Rücken sprechen, wenn sie unbedingt Therapeut spielen will.  
  
Ich höre ein Seufzen und ich könnte schwören, dass sie gerade durch ihre Haare fährt. Alte Angewohnheit von ihr.  
  
„Hat es was mit Potter zutun?" Kommt dann die ganz unerwartete Frage und ich fühle mich, als hätte mir einer einen Stoß in die Magengrube versetzt.  
  
„Was?!" Krächze ich geschockt und drehe mich wieder zu ihr um, versuche nicht allzu geschockt auszusehen.  
  
„Ich bitte dich Draco, ich kenne dich schließlich nicht umsonst seit fast 15 Jahren. Es ist klar wie Veritaserum dass du Potter vollkommen verfallen bist," Sie verzieht das Gesicht etwas unwillig, "auch wenn ich wünschte es wäre dem nicht so."  
  
WIE BITTE?!  
  
Was hat diese neunmalkluge Miss Einstein da grade gesagt?!  
  
„Was, woher, was soll-"  
  
„Ich bitte dich, man müsste schon blind, taub und vollkommen verblödet sein um nicht zu sehen, dass ihr beide völlig scharf aufeinander seid. Oh komm Potter, lass uns duellieren, zeig mir deinen Zauberstab!" Äfft sie und kappt skrupellos mein Empörungsgestotter ab, wickelt sich gelangweilt eine ihrer dunkelbraunen Strähnen um den Finger.  
  
„Zur Erinnerung Pansy, ich _hasse _Potter!" Knurre ich verärgert und kralle meine Hände in meine Decke.  
  
„Jaja, und die Hölle is 'ne Sauna." Erwidert sie trocken und seufzt abermals.  
  
„Wirklich Drac', langsam könntest du endlich aus deinem trotzigen "Ich hasse Potter bis in alle Ewigkeiten weil er mir als kleines 11jähriges Balg die Freundschaft abgeschlagen hat" Verhalten rauswachsen. Du willst ihn doch, oder?"  
  
Ja schon, aber das ist nicht der Punkt!  
  
Ich starre sie nur gefährlich an aber sie ist viel zu viel eine Slytherin als sich davon einschüchtern zu lassen.  
  
Woher weiß sie das eigentlich alles?! Ich war nicht der Annahme, dass ich so leicht zu lesen bin!  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?" Schnarre ich also widerwillig und wünschte sie würde endlich abhauen und mich mit meinen Gedanken allein lassen.  
  
„Draco, weißt du was? Vergiss es! Ich gebs echt auf! Weiß eh nicht, warum ich mir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht habe! Und falls du heute noch aus deinem Bock-Modus rauskommst, Weasley wartet vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum schon seit ner Ewigkeit auf dich. Bring aber lieber deinen Zauberstab mit, er sieht fuchsteufelswild aus."  
  
Damit dreht sie sich endlich und lässt mich endlich wieder alleine.  
  
Ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass sie mich so einfach durchschaut haben soll, vor allem habe ich nie jemanden erzählt, dass ich Potter damals meine Freundschaft angeboten habe.   
Außer Vince und Greg haben gequatscht.  
  
Und Weasley?! Was will den ausgerechnet _Weasley_ von mir?  
  
Vielleicht will er mir doch endlich seine endlose Liebe gestehen und sich vor meine Füße werfen und... okay, übertreiben wirs nicht.  
  
Meine Neugierde ist auf jeden Fall geweckt und auch wenn ich immer noch ziemlich mies drauf bin.. obwohl, Weasley zu hexen ist bestimmt guter Stressabbau.  
  
Einmal Zauberstab geschnappt und dann vor den Spiegel gestellt, ach du heilige Scheiße, hat Pansy mich wirklich grade mit _diesen_ Haaren gesehen... ?!  
  
Schnell meinen Standartspruch für Haarstyling, einmal noch mal über die Robe gestrichen und dann können wir der Welt wieder ins Gesicht höhnen.  
  
Die anderen Slytherin beäugen mich misstrauisch als ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum stolziere, eine Gruppe 2. Klässler schauen eingeschüchtert zu mir auf und generell hat sich eine Stille über den Raum gelegt. Hat halt eben doch seine Vorteile als Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Eisprinzen Slytherins.  
  
Ich werfe den hinterbliebenen Schülern noch mal einen hoheitsvollen Blick zu, die sollen bloß nicht denken, dass irgendwas mit mir los war und klopfe dann gegen die Steinmauer.  
  
Sie öffnet sich und ich trete heraus, erblicke sofort Weasley, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnt, Zauberstab fest in der Hand und sein Blick wird mörderischer als er mich erblickt.  
  
„Malfoy." Knurrt er mit einer Verabscheuung in der Stimme, die mich stolz macht.  
  
„Weasley." Schnarre ich herablassend und für einen Moment starren wir uns nur hart in die Augen.  
  
Na komm schon, es brennt dir doch auf der Zunge, was willst du mir sagen Weasel?  
  
„Ich weiß es." Sagt er nun und seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich gerade tausend Tode gestorben.   
Oder auch nicht.  
  
„Sprich in verständlichen Sätzen."Erwidere ich nur knapp. Die Abneigung liegt in jeder Nuance meiner Stimme.  
  
„Godric, ich versteh echt nicht, wie er sich jemals in _dich _verlieben konnte!" Weasley schüttelt nur fassungslos den Kopf und schaute mich finster an.  
  
Ich hebe eine elegante feine Augenbraue an und schaue ihn kritisch an.  
  
„Bitte?" Frage ich nochmals und schwöre mir, wenn ich noch mal fragen muss, werde ich ihn hexen. Er soll froh sein, dass ich ihm überhaupt mit meiner Präsenz ehre.  
  
„Ich weiß, was gestern Nacht vor dem Gryffindorturm passiert ist!" Zischt er und die Hand ballt sich wieder wütend, ich wette, er steht kurz davor mir eine reinzuschlagen.  
  
„Und?" Gebe ich gelangweilt zurück, mein äußeres Verhalten verrät nichts von dem schmerzhaften Ziehen in meinem Bauch und dem rasenden Herzen.  
  
Toll Potty, erzähl es doch gleich ganz Hogwarts, oder Mandy Brocklehurst, was wir gestern getrieben haben, ist ja nicht so, dass meine Eltern mich dafür killen würden. Oder dass mir eine Horde Tod Esser auf den Hacken sein wird. Oder alle denken, ich sei endlich zur Guten Seite übergewechselt!  
  
„Ich kann zwar verdammt noch mal nicht verstehen was Harry nur an dir finden kann und meiner Meinung nach bist und bleibst du ein stinkendes kleines Frettchen aber er ist dir nun mal völlig verfallen und Godric, ich wünschte ich könnte es ändern, aber trotzdem werde ich nicht einfach tatenlos zuschauen wie du ihn erst verführst, mit seinen Gefühlen rumspielst und ihn dann einfach eiskalt abservierst!" Faucht er mich wütend an und in seinen Augen blitzt es bedrohlich.  
  
Warte mal ne Sekunde? _Ich_ habe ihn verführt? _Ich _habe mit _seinen_ Gefühlen rumgespielt?! Ich glaube Weasley, du bist im falschen Film!  
  
„Und das sollte mich stören weil... ?" Meine ich nur gelangweilt und schaue ihn herablassend an.  
  
Weasel bebt vor Zorn.  
  
„Malfoy, du kleiner Wichser, wegen dir hat sich Harry gestern die ganze Nacht die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult, du wirst jetzt sofort zu ihm gehen und dich bei ihm entschuldigen!!"  
  
Aha, der Dreck versucht mir also Befehle zu erteilen, Schade Weasley, ich spiele dein Spiel leider nicht mit.  
  
„So, sollte ich? Ich sag dir was Weasley, vergiss.es. Ich werde mich nicht bei deinem kleinen Freund entschuldigen. Kannst ihm ausrichten, dass er sich von mir aus vom Nordturm stürzen kann, es würde mich kein Stück kratzen!"Gebe ich nur kalt zurück, meine Hände ballen sich jedoch ungesehen.  
  
Umso überraschter bin ich, als mir plötzlich eine Faust ins Gesicht schlägt. Hart.  
  
Autsch, du Bastard, dass tat verdammt weh!  
  
Hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Loser so zuschlagen kann.  
  
„Ich werde dir niemals verzeihen, dass du mir Harry weggenommen hast, Frettchengesicht,"Zischt Weasley entzürnt und Hass flackert in seinen Augen. Hass einer jahrhundertlangen Feindschaft zwischen unseren Familien, "aber ich werde nicht auch noch zulassen, dass du ihm das Herz brichst!" Knurrt der Penner und starrt mich voller erboster Wut an.  
  
Ich habe ihm Potter weggenommen?! ICH habe IHM Potter weggenommen?!  
  
Ich erwidere sein erhitztes Funkeln und kann mich kaum noch zurückhalten, ihn zu hexen. Eine kleine Bewegung noch, Weasel...  
  
„Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy!" Erklingt plötzlich eine ölige Stimme und wir zucken zusammen.  
  
Snape steht im Gang, er wollte wahrscheinlich gerade in seine Gemächer in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes gehen, blickt verärgert, wenn nicht zu sagen, wütend von einem zum anderen.  
  
„Würden sie mir bitte erklären, was der Grund für ihren Kampf ist?"  
  
Ja klar, wir streiten uns um Potter. Wette, dass würde ihm gefallen. Nachdem er wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht ist.  
  
„Na? Mr. Weasley? Können sie mir sagen, was sie hier unten zu suchen haben?" Schnarrt Snape weiter und starrt ihn durchdringend an.  
  
„Ich äh... ." Stottert Weasel. Ich grinse höhnisch. Na Weasel, was willst du ihm sagen?  
  
„Dann begeben sie sich bitte umgehend in ihren Turm zurück und 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für grundloses Attackieren eines Mitschülers. Und wenn sie sich nicht bald beeilen, bekommen sie noch eine Strafarbeit!"  
  
Ich liebe diesen Mann! Keiner schafft es, Gryffindor so zu schikanieren wie er!  
  
Weasley wirft mir nochmals einen bedrohlich Blick zu, welchen ich dezent mit einem Finger beantwortet. Er ist drauf und dran sich nochmals auf mich zu stürzen aber Snapes Anwesenheit verhindert das.  
  
„Wir sind nicht fertig Malfoy!" Schnarrt er wütend, dreht sich um und stürmt davon.  
  
Sieg auf der ganzen Linie.  
  
„Ach und Mr. Malfoy, denken sie nicht, dass ich das eben nicht gesehen habe. 2 Punkte Abzug, auch wenn es mich schmerzt. Wirklich, ich weiß, dass sie und Mr. Weasley sich nicht ausstehen können aber deshalb müssen sie ihn nicht auch noch beabsichtigt provozieren!"  
  
Okay, nicht ganz.

Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, Hogwarts wieder mit meiner Anwesenheit beim Abendsessen zu beehren. Schließlich mussten sie schon beim Frühstück und Mittagessen auf mich verzichten. Wette, meine Fanclub ist schon ganz außer sich vor Sorge.  
  
Potter werden wir ganz einfach ignorieren, der soll sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass ich zu ihm zurückgekrochen komme, nur weil er sein Schosshündchen auf mich loslässt.  
  
Pansys Worte spuken mir zwar immer noch im Kopf herum aber so einfach geb ich meinen Stolz nicht auf und gestehe mir ein, dass ich Potter endlich verzeihen sollte. Oder er mir. Oder wie auch immer!  
  
Ah, wie immer, ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen, dass auch jeder Schüler und Professor mitbekommt, dass ich das Essen mit meiner Präsenz bereichere.  
  
Nicht eingebildet, nur Realist.  
  
Ja, dreht euch um Schüler Hogwarts, hier kommt der gutaussehendste und umwerfendste Schüler, der jemals die Hallen dieses Schloss betreten hat.  
  
Wie ich sehe, habe ich meinen alten Zynismus wieder. Sehr gut.  
  
Nimm das Potter!  
  
Na, wo ist er denn?  
  
Der Platz zwischen Granger und Weasel ist leer. Seltsam, es scheint wie ein luftleerer Raum zwischen den beiden.  
  
Weasley spießt mich wieder mit seinen Blicken auf. War vielleicht doch was dran an dem was er gesagt hat. Nicht das es mich kümmern würde.  
  
Owei, Granger scheint ähnliche Mordgedanken zu hegen wie das Weasel. Nur ist sie eine ernsthafte Bedrohung, im Gegensatz zu Weasley, der nur bellt aber nicht beißt.  
  
Nun ja, ich sollte meine kostbare Zeit lieber nicht mit diesen beiden verschwenden.  
  
Aber irgendwie geht's mir schon besser, da ich jetzt weiß, das Potter leidet. Geschieht ihm recht.  
  
Na Pans', wie geht's dir denn so?   
Blaise altes Haus, alles klar?  
  
Huch, warum schauen die beiden mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren?  
  
Hatte keine weiteren Zusammenstöße mit Potters Freunden. Bin fast schon ein wenig froh.  
  
Nicht, dass ich Angst vor den beiden hätte. Ich hab schon weitaus angsteinflößerende Dinge gesehen als zwei rachsüchtige Freunde.  
  
„Malfoy."  
  
Das Schlammblut. Na Hallelujah.  
  
„Granger." Erwidere ich und ziehe fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich bei weitem mehr Flüche und Sprüche kenne, um dir dein Leben _sehr_ unangenehm zu gestalten als Ron?"  
  
Soll das ne Drohung werden, Bücherwürmchen?   
Okay, sie sieht schon ein wenig einschüchternd aus, mit dem merkwürdigen Glimmen in den Augen und ihre Hände spielen verdächtig ruhig mit ihrem Zauberstab.  
  
„Du weißt, dass Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts verboten ist, Granger? Du willst doch nicht etwa wertvolle Hauspunkte verlieren?" Schnarre ich boshaft zurück.  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, das nehm ich in Kauf!" Gibt sie gelassen zurück, aber ihr Ton gefällt mir nicht.  
  
„Was willst du?"Frage ich sie auch wenn mir die Antwort eigentlich schon klar ist.  
  
Ehrlich, hat es Potter so nötig, seine Freunde auf mich zu hetzen?  
  
„Ich bin Harrys Freundin und auch wenn ich niemals verstehen werde, warum er ausgerechnet _dich _ausgesucht hat (Hallo? Hatten wir sowas ähnliches heute nicht schon mal?), so unterstütze ich ihn in seinen Entscheidungen und da er selbst manchmal keine Ahnung hat, was gut für ihn ist, helfe ich ein wenig nach."  
  
„Und was hat das mit mir zutun?!" Ich spiele den Dummen.  
  
Es ist einfach zu schön mitanzusehen, wie sie sich in Frust winden.  
  
Selbst wenn ich etwas für Potter empfinden _sollte_, verändern werde ich mich für ihn nicht.  
  
„Merlin noch mal Malfoy, ich weiß dass du nicht blöd bist, also hör auf den Idioten zu spielen! Ich will dass du zu Harry gehst und dieses Problem zwischen euch löst!"  
  
„Und was wenn ich keine Lust habe?"  
  
Sie zückt ihren Zauberstab und das Glimmen in ihren Augen wird intensiver.  
  
„Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass dus tust. Und ich kann dir versichern, es wird sehr unangenehm für dich sein."  
  
Warum traue ich ihr das bloß zu?!   
Hilfe, ich bin an eine OOC Granger geraten!  
  
„Harry ist im Raum der Wünsche."Meint sie noch knapp und dreht sich dann zum Gehen.  
  
„Ach und Malfoy?"Sie dreht sich noch mal um und schaut mich fest an, "wenn dus wagen solltest, Harry heute oder jemals wieder so zu verletzten oder ihm in irgendeiner Art weh zutun, wirst du das bereuen. Das soll ich dir auch von Ron sagen."  
  
Ich mache nur eine wegwerfende Kopfbewegung, die ihr zu verstehen gibt, dass ichs ja kapiert habe.  
  
Sie nickt zufrieden und dreht sich um, verschwindet endlich aus meiner Sicht.  
  
Nun. Fragt sich nur, was ich jetzt tue?  
  
Erste und Slytherinischste Möglichkeit wäre natürlich, sich über Grangers Worte totzulachen und mich in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzubegeben um den ganzen anderen Slytherin mitzuteilen, was mir gerade "Schreckliches" angedroht wurde.  
  
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich das nicht.  
  
Vielleicht hab ich ja doch ein ganz kleines bisschen Schiss davor, was Granger mit mir anstellen wird.  
  
Aber einfach so brav ihren Worten zu folgen ist ja auch mehr als erbärmlich.  
  
Na ja, ich kann mich ja mal ganz langsam auf den Weg machen, schließlich kann ich immer noch umkehren, wenn ich mich anders entscheide.  
  
Stehe nun im 7.ten Stock, hinter mir hängt der Wandteppich von Barnabas The Barmy und er versucht tatsächlich den Trollen ein Plié beizubringen.   
Hab seit über 5 Minuten nichts gemacht als die leere Wand anzustarren und überlegt, ob ich wirklich da rein gehen soll.   
Was, wenn Potter gar nicht drin ist?   
Was wenn das Schlammblut und Weasel gleich aus der nächsten Ecke gesprungen kommen und mich hexen?  
  
Himmel noch mal Malfoy, seit wann bist du denn so ein Angsthase geworden.  
  
Schau mal, da könnte sich Potter drin verbergen, heulend, unglücklich, schluchzend, leidend, ist dass nicht die beste Möglichkeit, diesen Gryffindor richtig nieder zu machen.  
  
Theoretisch schon. Aber irgendwie.. will ich das gar nicht.  
  
Was ist nur aus mir geworden. Was ist mit meiner Abtrünnigkeit, meiner bösen Seite, meinem Slytherinischen Ich geworden?  
  
Ehrlich Potter, dafür bist du mir ne Menge schuldig.  
  
Und dann tu ich Das Unmögliche und laufe tatsächlich dreimal vor der immer noch türlosen Wand auf und ab und denke ganz fest an Potter, an die Art wie seine Augen funkeln, wenn er mich verschmitzt angrinst, an die Lust und die Begierde, mit der er mich gestern angeschaut hat und die mir Schauer über den Rücken jagt.  
  
So jetzt isses aber genug. Ich öffne meine Augen wieder und blicke die hölzerne Tür, mit den vergoldeten Schnitzereien am Rahmen misstrauisch an.   
Sind das wirklich Herzchen und Armors und Rosen oder will man mich verarschen?!  
  
Ich drücke den Türgriff herunter (in Form eines Liebespfeiles. Sehr witzig.) und versuche das seltsame Gefühl in meinem Magen zu ignorieren.  
  
Der Raum ist in das glutrote Licht der untergehenden Sonne getaucht, lässt das Holz und die einzelne schwarze Couch, die inmitten des Raumes steht, feurig leuchten.  
  
Vorsichtig trete ich weiter in den Raum, mustere die Couch intensiver.   
Sie steht mit der Rückenlehne zu mir, so kann ich nicht erkennen ob wirklich jemand hier ist oder nicht.  
  
Meine sensiblen Ohren nehmen einen leisen, unterdrückten Laut wahr.   
Potter scheint tatsächlich hier zu sein und hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass jemand reinkam.  
  
Also wirklich, bei dem seiner Aufmerksamkeit um das Geschehen um ihn herum wundere ich mich wirklich, dass er bis jetzt überlebt hat.  
  
Ich nähere mich dem Sofa und mir wird immer schlechter.  
  
Eigentlich war es eine Scheißidee hierher zukommen und vielleicht sollte ich besser wieder gehen und so tun als wäre die ganze Sache nie passiert und dann könnte ich bestimmt auch Potter wieder in Ruhe hassen und schikanieren wie zuvor.  
  
Doch...  
  
Ich erblicke ihn nun, er liegt ganz zusammengerollt in einer Ecke der Couch und scheint zu schlafen.  
  
Seine widerspenstigen schwarzen Haare hängen ihm wie immer wild und ungezähmt ins Gesicht, seine Brille muss irgendwo rum liegen, denn sie hängt ihm mal nicht schief auf der Nase und verleiht ihm seinen sonstigen typischen Ausdruck von Zerstreutheit.  
  
Er hat immer noch die Jeans und das Shirt von gestern an.  
  
Wenn die Zaubererwelt ihren oh so gepriesenen Helden jetzt sehen könnten, würden sie niemals glauben, dass sie von diesem Junge einmal erwarten, dass er Voldemort besiegen soll.  
  
Er sieht so verloren und allein gelassen aus, dass es fast schmerzt.  
  
...  
  
Aber nur fast!  
  
Mein bescheuertes Herz findet es wohl angemessen, bei Potters Anblick ein paar Takte schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Nicht, dass sich das auf mich auswirkt. In keinster Weise.  
  
„'Mione geh weg! Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht zum Abendessen kommen werde!" Kommt plötzlich ein ziemlich aggressives Knurren von dem eigentlich Schlafenden und er legt sich einen Arm über seine Augen, schottet sich von der Außenwelt ab.  
  
„Ich fände es schön, wenn du es unterlassen würdest, mich für diese nervtötende Besserwisserin zu halten." Schnarre ich in meiner gewohnten Kühle und sofort versteift sich sein ganzer Körper, der Arm wird von seinem Gesicht gerissen, ein Beben durchläuft ihn und er starrt mich entgeistert an.  
  
„Mach den Mund wieder zu Potter, du siehst aus wie ein Fisch." Kommentiere ich zynisch wie immer und blicke ihn ausdruckslos an.  
  
„Du.. Malfoy.. ich.. ." Stottert er hilflos und scheint nicht zu glauben, dass ich hier bin.  
  
Ich glaubs ja selber auch nicht.  
  
Wortlos sehe ich mit an, wie sich die Entsetzung in seinen Augen in Verständnislosigkeit wandelt, für einen kurzen Moment glaube ich sogar Hoffnung darin zu sehen aber dann wird alles von einem Sturm von Wut und Sturheit weggefegt.  
  
„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!" Faucht er mich zornig an und dreht sich um, scheint nicht mehr länger gewillt zu sein mit mir zu reden.  
  
Wir scheinen uns ja gar nicht so unähnlich zu sein, Potter und ich.  
  
„Würde ich ja gerne, aber deine liebe Freundin verhext mir sonst den Arsch." Gebe ich zurück, "Übrigens ziemlich jämmerlich von dir, deine Freunde vorzuschicken."  
  
„Ich hab sie nicht geschickt! Von mir aus kannst du gern zur Hölle fahren, Malfoy!"Zischt er wütend und ich sehe wie sich sein gesamter Körper anspannt.  
  
„Das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, keine Angst."Antworte ich kühl und starre ihm Löcher in den Rücken.  
  
Wenn er den sturen Bock spielen will, von mir aus.  
  
„Du bist ja immer noch da." Meint Potter feindselig als ein paar Minuten vergangen sind in denen wir uns eiskalt angeschwiegen haben.  
  
„Ich sagte doch schon, deine Freunde-"  
  
„_Du_ hast Angst vor _meinen_ Freunden?!" Kritisiert er ungläubig und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Ich habs gewusst, es war ne beschissene Idee hier herzukommen! Ich geh dann man lieber und lass dich in deinem furchtbaren, unfairen und grausamen Selbstmitleid allein, _Potter_." Knurre ich wütend und wende mich zum Gehen.  
  
Eine Hand an meinem Ärmel hindert mich.  
  
„WAS?!" Fauche ich gereizt und starre ihn genervt an.  
  
Erst soll ich verschwinden und wenn ichs dann tue, will er wieder nicht. Weiß der Junge überhaupt was er will?!  
  
„Warum bist du hier?" Fragt er und starrt mich aus seinen großen grünen Augen an.  
  
Mein Magen schlägt einen Looping.  
  
Es sind diese gleichen grünen und tiefen Augen wie vor 6 Jahren bei Madam Malkins. Genau die gleichen nachtschwarzen zerzausten Haare.  
  
Ich weiß plötzlich nicht, was ich sagen soll.. meine Fähigkeit zu sprechen scheint wie ausradiert.  
  
Was ist, wenn er mich wieder abweist, wenn er irgendwann bemerkt, dass ich es ihm nicht wert bin?   
Was wenn er Weasel mir noch mal vorzieht? Eine zweite Ablehnung seinerseits werde ich nicht verkraften.  
  
Dafür bin ich ihm viel zu sehr verfallen.  
  
„Malfoy?" Fragt er etwas verwundert, besorgt? und ich finde mich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt ein.  
  
Können wir 6 Jahre voller Feindschaft und Rivalität einfach so begraben? Kann man solche Ereignisse, diese ganzen Demütigungen und boshaften Streiche, das ablehnende Verhalten einfach von jetzt auf nachher abschalten?  
  
Und seit wann denke ich eigentlich soviel psychologisch tiefgründiges Zeug?  
  
„Was?" Zische ich abermals aggressiv.   
Wenn ich keine Kontrolle über die Situation habe, verliere ich manchmal ziemlich schnell meine Beherrschung.  
  
Und hier habe ich wirklich rein gar nichts in Kontrolle.  
  
„Nichts, geh schon. Hau ab!" Schnauzt er mich an und zieht seine Hand von meinem Arm zurück, schaut mich stur an.  
  
Eine unsichtbare Mauer hat sich wieder zwischen uns gebildet.  
  
Fuck. Warum muss das alles so kompliziert sein.  
  
„Liebend gern." Erwidere ich ihm kalt und wieder sehe ich, wie sich Schmerz wie ein Flächenbrand in dem Grün ausbreitet.  
  
Ich bewege mich keinen Millimeter.  
  
Grangers Worte hallen mir im Kopf wieder.   
Ja, Miss Oberschlau, ich bin grade dabei, ihn wieder erfolgreich zu verletzten.  
  
Aber sonst hat es mir doch auch nichts ausgemacht.  
  
Sonst hätte ich mich ausgiebig darüber ausgelassen, dass ich es geschafft habe, an den Unnahbaren Potter ranzukommen.  
  
Ach Scheiß verdammter!  
  
„Potter..."Beginne ich und höre wieder auf.  
  
Er hat sich wieder in das kleine Etwas zusammengerollt und sträubt sich mich anzuschauen.  
  
Beben seine Schultern?  
  
„Lass mich halt allein in meinem Selbstmitleid vergehen, wie du es so passend ausgedrückt hast, ja?!"  
  
Erstickte Stimme, belegt.  
  
Der Idiot wird doch nicht etwa heulen?!  
  
Ich hab doch keine Ahnung wie man mit weinend Leuten umgeht.  
  
Wenn Pansy mal wieder ihre gewissen Tage hat und besonders empfindlich ist, kann sie sogar ein etwas bissiger Kommentar von mir zum Heulen bringen.  
  
Salazar, ist das dann immer unangenehm, weil ich nicht weiß was ich machen soll.   
Ich bin kein Umarm-und-Trösten-Alles-Wird-Wieder-Gut Typ.   
Vor allem nicht bei Pansy.  
  
Freundin seit Kindertagen hin oder her.  
  
„Potter, ich schwör dir, wenn du jetzt heulst, geh ich!" Sage ich also und kann sehen, wie er sich noch mehr zusammenzieht.  
  
„Dann hau doch ab!" Schreit er, gefolgt von einem unterdrückten Schluchzen, "Es ist gottverdammt noch mal ja nicht so als ob ich dich brauche! Geh, verpiss dich wieder in dein Schlangennest und lach dir mit deinen Freunden den Arsch drüber ab, dass der Große Harry Potter irgendwo im Schloss sitzt und rumheult!"  
  
Wäre ich dann überhaupt hier?  
  
Aber das sage ich lieber mal nicht laut. Ansonsten gibt's hier noch ein Massaker.  
  
„Potter." Seufze ich und lege ihm zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ich fühle wie er zusammenzuckt und wie meine Hand kribbelt.  
  
„Lass mich!" Faucht er und dreht sich zu mir um um mir seinen tödlichsten Mörderblick zu geben, den er hat.  
  
„Nein!" Erwidere ich erbarmungslos, "Ich bin dein Erzfeind, okay?! Es ist meine Aufgabe, dich bis aufs Blut zu reizen und zu demütigen und auszulachen und mit einem Stock zu pieksen wenn du erschlagen am Boden liegst, okay?!" Fahre ich ihn unsanft an.  
  
Er schaut mich nur etwas ungläubig an. Blinzelt ein paar Mal irritiert während er meine eben gesagten Worte anscheinend zu verarbeiten versucht.  
  
„Bitte?" Ein etwas überdrehtes Glucksen entkommt ihm. „Mit einem Stock pieksen?"  
  
Ich knurre unwillig als sich meine Wangen mit einem Hauch von Rot belegen.  
  
„Du bist echt so'n Spinner Malfoy." Sagt er kopfschüttelnd und schaut mich immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch an.  
  
„Verdammt umwerfend aussehender Spinner." Verbessere ich ihn streng und ein weiteres Glucksen entkommt ihm ungewollt.  
  
Dann entdecke ich die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen.   
Sie sind fast schon wieder gänzlich verblasst aber trotzdem noch sichtbar.   
Und ich sehe die geröteten Augen.   
Und die schrecklich verstrubbelten Haare.   
Sein zerknittertes Hemd.   
Die faltige Hose.  
  
Alles nur wegen mir?  
  
Potter...  
  
Vorsichtig hebe ich eine Hand und streiche sie seine Wange entlang. Die grünen Augen weiten sich überrascht.  
  
Mein Herz macht so große Sprünge.  
  
Ist es wirklich nur wegen ihm?  
  
Er lehnt sich ein wenig in meine Berührung, wenn auch zögernd, seine Wange schmiegt sich in meinen Handinnenfläche.  
  
Wir schauen uns einfach nur an.  
  
Meine blasse Hand auf seiner braunen Wange.  
  
Ist es das wirklich wert?  
  
Kann ich wirklich all diese Risiken in Kauf nehmen, die es mit sich bringt?  
  
Ein Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht für einen Moment. Es ist als ob die Sonne noch mal aufgehen würde.  
  
Seine Mundwinkel schwingen sich nach oben, er bekommt kleine verschmitzte Grübchen in den Wangen, seine faszinierenden Augen werden intensiver, rätselhafter und doch wärmer.  
  
Ich fühle mich zittern.  
  
Was machst du nur wieder mit mir Harry?  
  
Kann ich dir vergeben, dass du mir vor so langer Zeit einfach meine Freundschaft abgeschlagen hast, ohne mich auch nur zu kennen.  
  
Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dir darauf nur bewiesen habe, dass du anscheinend mit deiner Entscheidung richtig lagst, dass ich dich schikaniert, terrorisiert und fertig gemacht habe, wie ich nur konnte?  
  
Und jetzt kommst du zurück und sagst du liebst mich.  
  
Du kleiner blöder Idiot.  
  
Wie kann das sein?  
  
Warum?  
  
„Warum?" Das entkommt meinen Lippen, es ist fast nur ein Flüstern aber trotzdem scheint es laut und eindringlich in dem fast leeren Zimmer.  
  
„Was warum?" Fragte er eben so leise und seine Augen sind so sanft..  
  
Ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht aufzuseufzen wie ein schmelzendes Groupie. Wär ja noch schöner.  
  
„Warum liebst du mich?"  
  
Diese Frage hat er nicht erwartet, das steht ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Komisch, habe ich ihn eigentlich schon immer so lesen können?  
  
Kenn deine Feinde, heißt es doch.  
  
Aber waren wir jemals Feinde oder nur verirrte Jungen, die diese Spannung und die merkwürdige Anziehung zwischen ihnen als Abneigung und Hass missverstanden haben?  
  
Potter schaut mich zögernd an, scheint zu überlegen ob er sich mir wirklich vollkommen hilflos und nackt offenbaren soll (mein Hirn deutet diese Äußerung natürlich wieder falsch. Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte).  
  
„Du bist so stolz." Sagt er dann und lächelt scheu.  
  
Hm, es scheint dass es viele Seiten von Harry Potter gibt, die ich noch nicht kenne.  
  
„Du lässt dir von niemanden etwas sagen oder aufzwingen. Du machst was du willst und es kümmert dich einen Dreck ob die Leute um dich herum es gut finden oder nicht."  
  
Er hat seine Wange aus meiner Hand genommen und seine angespannte Körperhaltung lockert sich ein wenig.  
  
„Du ziehst die Leute um dich herum an und faszinierst sie, ich kenne keinen, der fast die gesamten Blick der Großen Halle auf sich zieht, wenn er mal wieder 5 Minuten zu spät kommt."  
  
Ein neckisches Grinsen spielt mit seinen Lippen. Seine Augen ruhen immer noch auf mir.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wie du konzentrierst dran sitzt und mit peinlicher Genauigkeit deine Zutaten für Zaubertränke zusammenschneidest. Ich liebe deinen Blick, wenn du mal wieder die Augen verdrehst, während du dich über die Blödheit uns anderer aufregst und dir denkst, was für bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen wir doch sind. Ich liebe es, wie du aus deinem Brötchen die Rosinen rauspickst. Wie du überheblich grinst, wenn du mal wieder besser warst als Hermione. Ich liebe es, wie du im Quidditch alles gibst und so verbissen kämpfst.   
Dich auf einem Besen liebe ich übrigens auch."  
  
Ein eindeutig zweideutiges Zwinkern an mich und ich muss kurz glucksen.   
Man bekommt nicht alle Tage gesagt, dass man auf einem Besen sexy aussieht.   
Okay, in meinem Falle schon, aber nicht von _dem_ Harry Potter.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wenn du morgens verpennt zum Frühstück kommst und deine Haare nicht mal peinlich genau gestylt sind sondern dir im Gesicht hängen. Ich liebe deine pingelige Genauigkeit. Ich liebe deine Eitelkeit und ich liebe deine Lesebrille."  
  
„Woher weißt du von der?!" Ich blicke ihn etwas misstrauisch an, diese Dinger hatte ich bis jetzt nur 1, 2 mal getragen.  
  
Er lächelt nur geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Ich liebe es, wie du nicht zugeben willst, nicht so böse zu sein wie du immer tust, sondern eigentlich eine ziemlich umgängliche Person bist."  
  
„Hey!" Protestiere ich ein bisschen entrüstet.  
  
Niemand bezweifelt meine böse Seite! Das ist entwürdigend!  
  
„Ich liebe dich, weil du du bist. Und niemand anders." Endet er und schenkt mir ein Lächeln, dass ich so zuvor noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe.   
Eines, dass den ganzen Raum erstrahlen lässt und ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich eins seiner weiblichen Fangirlies gewesen wäre, wäre ich erfolgreich in Ohnmacht, nein, seligen Koma gefallen.  
  
Ich würde sogar fast sagen, dass nicht mal Weasel und Granger dieses Lächeln kennen.  
  
Es ist ein Lächeln, für das man töten würde.  
  
Und es macht mir fast schon ein bisschen Angst. Er scheint so tief für mich zu empfinden. So unheimlich tief.  
  
Eigentlich sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen aber..  
  
„Und was, wenn ich dich verletze?" Frage ich und schaue ihn ernst an.  
  
Ich neige dazu, die Menschen die mir nah sind mit meiner selbstsüchtigen Art zu verletzten.  
  
Morgana, ich bin verzogen, zu stolz, zu eingebildet, taktlos, selbstverliebt, egoistisch, kann nicht teilen, schadenfreudig, kalt, höhnisch, neidisch und ungesund ehrgeizig.  
  
Wenn ich etwas nicht bekomme, neige ich dazu meine Wut darüber an allen anderen und besonders an dem, der es mir verwehrt hat, auszulassen.   
Ich kenne mehr Dunkle Flüche als wahrscheinliche alle Slytherin zusammen.  
  
Machen wir uns nichts vor, ich bin eine ziemlich beschissene Person und auch noch stolz drauf.  
  
Ich bin ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy und nichts anderes.  
  
Malfoy und Liebe, dass ist wie als würde man versuchen einem Squib die Unverzeihlichen beizubringen.   
Es.. geht einfach nicht.  
  
Und doch...  
  
„Dann verzeihe ich dir." Erwidert er bestimmt und er hebt seine eine Hand und fasst mich an meinem Sweatshirt, zieht mich zu ihm herunter.  
  
„Ich verzeih dir alles." Wispert er leise und bevor ich mir noch irgendein Gegenargument einfallen lasse, drückt er seine Lippen auf meine.  
  
Ich fühle mich, als würde ich in die Wolken stürzen.  
  
Leicht, grenzenlos und mit einem unbändigen Gefühl der Freiheit.  
  
Seine andere Hand schleicht sich um meinen Nacken und zieht mich noch näher zu ihm heran, drängt sich an mich.  
  
Ich sinke in die Knie und lass mich von ihm ziehen, treiben, gehe auf seinen Kuss ein, suche seine Nähe, in mir brennt lodernder denn je das Verlangen nach ihm.  
  
Harry hat gemeint, dass ich tue was ich will.  
  
Aber frei bin ich nicht.  
  
Seine Hand krallt sich nun fast schon verzweifelt in meinen Nacken, er scheint Angst zu haben, dass ich ihm wieder verloren gehe.  
  
Vanille.  
  
Grüne Äpfel.  
  
Freiheit.  
  
Das ist Harry.  
  
Ich atme tief ein, nehme diesen Geruch in mir auf, will ihn zu einem Teil von mir werden lassen.  
  
Ich stütze mich rechts und links neben seinem Kopf auf der Couchlehne ab und klettere dann über ihn. Ohne eineinziges Mal von seinen Lippen abzulassen.  
  
Ich kann einfach nicht genug bekommen.  
  
Bin ich egoistisch?   
Er hat gesagt, was er fühlt aber ich habe noch nicht ein Wort über meine eigenen Empfindungen fallen lassen.  
  
Seine Hände kriechen unter meinen Pullover und ich schauder ein wenig.  
  
Er hat kalte Finger.  
  
Aber eigentlich, ist es mir ziemlich egal.  
  
„Ich werde mich nicht ändern, das weißt du?" Sage ich bestimmt als ich schwer atmend von seinen Lippen ablassen, denn meine Lunge schreit nach Luft.  
  
„Ich weiß." Antwortet er und da ist wieder dieses unverschämte Glitzern in seinen Augen.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
Meine Augen weiten sich ein wenig als seine Hand eine meiner Brustwarzen entdeckt hat.   
Mein Atem wird stockender.  
  
Hmm, Potter, das fühlt sich gut an.  
  
„Ich werde nicht nett zu deinen Freunden sein, nur weil wir wilden hemmungslosen Sex haben." Bringe ich unter einem leichten Keuchen hervor und schaue ihn an.  
  
Seine Pupillen haben sich geweitet und das Grün ist dunkel vor Lust. Er sieht absolut atemberaubend aus mit den chaotischen Haaren.  
  
„Ich weiß." Erwidert er wieder und grinst.  
  
Ich muss ihn küssen.  
  
Nein, nicht nur küssen, ich muss ihn fühlen, ihn unter mir beben spüren, sehen, wie eine Welle des Verlangen nach der anderen ihn überrollt.   
Ich muss sehen, wie er aussieht, wenn er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Wenn er vollkommen mir gehört.  
  
„Potter.."knurre ich als ich plötzlich fühle, dass seine Hose verdammt eng geworden ist, "was dagegen wenn ich dich davon mal befreie?"  
  
Er gluckst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Mach was du willst."Erwidert er nur und zieht meinen Kopf zu sich runter und bedeckt meinen ganzen Hals und Nacken mit Küssen während ich mit zitternden Fingern an seinem Gürtel fummele.  
  
Drecksteil.  
  
Ha, es muss sich beugen.   
Los weg mit dir.  
  
Schnell noch den Knopf und Reißverschluss und.  
  
Seine Zähne sinken gierig in meine Nackenbeuge als ich aus Versehen die Beule in seiner Boxershorts streife.  
  
Ein Grinsen flackert über meine Lippen und ich streiche nochmals darüber. Diesmal ein wenig fester.  
  
Ein Stöhnen entkommt ihm.  
  
„Draco..." winselt er frustriert und drückt mir seine Hüfte entgegen, drängt nach mehr Kontakt.  
  
„Nana, nicht so ungeduldig." Necke ich ihn und drückte mit meiner Hand seine Hüfte wieder runter.  
  
„Draco!" Ein gereiztes Knurren und ich schenke ihm nur eines mehr umwerfenden Lächeln.  
  
„Geduld ist eine Tugend." Gebe ich weise zurück und er setzt wieder auf Killerblick alá Potter.  
  
„Fuck you." Knurrt er.  
  
„Zu dem Part kommen wir auch, ja."  
  
Ich sehe, wie er frustriert die Augen gen Himmel dreht und ich beschließe ihn nicht mehr weiter zu necken. Auch wenn ich es liebe, wie er sich unter mir windet.  
  
Meine Hand schleicht sich in seine Boxershorts und er keucht wieder als ich seine Erektion fest umschließe.  
  
„Weißt du, dass du wunderschön aussiehst, so völlig ergeben unter mir?" Flüstere ich während meine Hand anfängt sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.  
  
„Hnnn.." Gibt er nur von sich und presst die Augen zusammen.  
  
„Ich werde immer noch der gleiche zynische Dreckskerl bleiben, der ich bin." Sage ich ihm und fahre die gesamte Länge ab, greife fester als ich nach oben komme.  
  
„Will dich.. nich anners habn... ." Schnurrt er und zieht meinen Kopf zu seinen Schultern, seine Becken drängt wieder nach oben, mehr Kontakt, mehr von mir.  
  
Er keucht mir nun genau ins Ohr und es ist das erotischste Geräusch, dass ich je gehört habe.  
  
Hm, ob ich mit meiner anderen Hand vielleicht das kleine Problem meinerseits, dass ziemlich nach Aufmerksamkeit schreit, beseitigen soll?  
  
Doch bevor ich meine freie Hand überhaupt bewegen kann, schnappt sich mein Junge mit den mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren mein Handgelenk und hält es fest.  
  
„Nicht.. ich.. ." Murmelt er aber der Rest geht wieder unter in Seufzen und Draco schneller und bitte und hmm und genau so und bitte.. ich will dich.  
  
Vorsichtig hebe ich meinen Kopf und fange an, kleine Bissspuren auf seiner Schulter und seinem Hals zu verteilen, ziehe nasse Wege auf seiner sonnenverwöhnten Haut, schmecke sein unvergleichliches Aroma, wandere langsam abwärts über sein Schlüsselbein während er immer mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verliert, da ist nur noch das unkontrollierte Zucken seiner Hüfte, sein stockender Atem, das Stöhnen, die Hand die meine umfasst, unsere Finger verhaken sich, halten sich an einander fest.  
  
„D-darfich.. dich.. ." versucht er einen Satz zustande zu bringen doch es scheint fast unmöglich aber ich höre genau hin und versuche die Worte auszumachen.  
  
„Dray... uhnn.. darf ich dich.. hmdich.. lieben?"  
  
Ich kann ein Keuchen auf diese Frage nicht unterdrücken und meine Hand umschließt ihn fester, ich merke wie seine Bewegungen fordernder und dringender werden.  
  
„Ja.." hauche ich, ein halb Stöhnen, halb Schluchzen fällt ihm von den Lippen und mit einem letzten scharfen Lufteinziehen kommt er.  
  
Ein kurzer Ruck läuft durch seinen Körper, seine Muskeln spannen sich für einen winzigen Moment alle an und zeichnen sich von seiner Haut ab, er wimmert, seine Fingernägel bohren sich fast schmerzhaft in meinen Handrücken und alles was er für einen Moment ausstrahlt ist pure Extase und ich muss mich beherrschen ihm nicht in diese zu folgen.  
  
Er ist wunderschön.  
  
Für eine kleine Weile, ich kann nicht sagen ob es Minuten, Sekunden oder Stunden waren, schaue ich nur zu wie sich das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes langsam reguliert, betrachte das verschwiegene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und den Ausdruck von Frieden auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Potter... ." Versuche ich ihn ein wenig auf mein immer noch sehr unbefriedigtes Problem aufmerksam zu machen und seine Augenlider flattern auf.  
  
„Harry." Sagt er nur und plötzlich finde ich mich unter ihm wieder, seine smaragdgrünen Augen strahlen auf mich nieder und sein Gesicht scheint das Glück praktisch auszustrahlen, "Mein Name ist Harry."  
  
Ich kann mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Machs noch mal." Meint er darauf während er mit einer nervtötenden Langsamkeit meinen Reißverschluss aufzieht.  
  
„Was soll ich noch mal machen?" Frage ich ihn mit einem ungeduldigen Unterton in der Stimme, meine grauen Augen rügen ihn, dass er so lange braucht.  
  
„Lächeln." Erwidert er nur und die grünen Augen glitzern wie ein.. seit wann bin ich so kitschig geworden?  
  
„Ich kann nicht.. auf Knopfdruck... lächeln." Gebe ich ihm also etwas ungeduldig zurück und bin nahe dran ihm seine vermaledeite Hand einfach in meine Boxershort zu schieben wenn er noch lange so braucht.   
Aber er scheint meine Gedanken zu lesen denn er schnappt sich meine Hände und hält sie über meinem Kopf zusammen, während er mir mit einer tödlichen Langsamkeit meine Hose auszieht.  
  
Ich glaube ich laufe heute nur noch in Boxershorts rum, dann kann er mich nicht mehr so ärgern.  
  
„Harry... ." Jammer ich also und siehe da, sein Vorname zusammen mit ein bisschen Betteln scheint die Hormone wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Nicht nur gedanklich.  
  
Das muss ich mir merken.  
  
„Was Draco?" Fragt er mich und irgendwie gefällt mir das tückische Glänzen in seinen Augen nicht.  
  
„Beeil dich!" Schnarre ich ihn an aber er lacht mich nur mit seinen grünen Ovalen an.  
  
Hallo, ich verende hier gleich an unbefriedigter Teenagerlust. Und die ist bekanntlich die Schlimmste von allen und dieser Idiot will Necken-wir-Draco- bis-er-Durchdreht spielen.  
  
„Bettel drum." Erwidert er unverschämt, seine Hände schlängeln sich von meinem Bauch, den ich angespannte einziehe hinunter zu meinen Hüften und zupfen spielerisch an dem Bund meiner Shorts.  
  
Plötzlich fühle ich eine leichte Berührung, weich und fast unbemerkt wie ein Windhauch aber mit der Intensität eines kleinen Feuerwerks.  
  
„Niemals!" Zische ich ärgerlich und versuche mehr von dieser Hand zu fühlen. Könnte heulen vor Frustration als er mir meine Hüfte festhält.  
  
„Tz tz." Meint er nur, zupft nebenbei immer wieder an meinen Boxershorts, schiebt sie ein wenig runter, ich wage schon zu hoffen und.. wieder hoch. Grr. Potter.  
  
Er wird mit einem bitterbösen Blick durchbohrt.  
  
„Ein Malfoy bettelt nicht."  
  
Ehrlich Potter, es ist jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit um irgendwelche Machtkämpfchen auszutragen.  
  
„Dann bekommt er auch nicht, was er will." Gibt Harry schlicht zurück und will grade selbst die leichteste Berührung auflösen als-  
  
Scheiß auf meinen Stolz.  
  
„Bitte." Patze ich unwillig und schaue ihn immer noch funkelnd an.  
  
„Bitte was?"  
  
_fauch_ Spiel nicht mit deinem Glück, Potter!  
  
„Bitte berühr mich Harry... ."  
  
Okay noch mal den Ich brauch dich.Jetzt Ton und hmmm, ja, das wollt ich haben..  
  
Ich fühle wie die Boxershorts endlich von meinem heißglühenden Schoss verschwindet, die kühle Luft scheint ihn aber nur noch mehr zu erhitzten wie ein Fächer die Glut zum aufglimmen bringt und komm schon Potter... beweg dich endlich!  
  
Aah.. Luft schnappen.. _oh Merlin_..  
  
Salazar, Potter.. Harry.. deine Hände sind wirklich Wunderwerke.. uhmm.. ja, da ist gut..  
  
„Hmn Harry.." Keuche ich und schaue ihn direkt an.  
  
Er schaudert.  
  
„Bitte Harry.. ich.. ."  
  
Er knurrt tief und ich fühle wie sich der Druck seiner Hand verstärkt... ooh.. nicht aufhören.. bloß nicht aufhören.  
  
Plötzlich fühle ich seine Lippen wieder, weich, seidig und sinnlich wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe, sie pressen sich fordern auf meine und ich komme nicht umhin aufzustöhnen denn er lässt mich völlig den Verstand verlieren.  
  
„Harry.." Murmele ich wieder unter unserem Kuss.  
  
Harry Harry Harry.  
  
Plötzlich fühle ich in dem ganzen Sturm von Gefühlen und Verlangen und der Verlorenheit dieses Augenblicks, wie seine andere Hand was ziemlich.. oh.. unerwartetes tut.  
  
Er schiebt mir ein flauschiges Kissen (weiß der Himmel, wo das herkommt!) unter mein Becken, seine Hand fährt über meinen Hüftknochen, meinen Oberschenkel entlang.. hmm.. wusste gar nicht, dass ich da so empfindsam bin.. seine Hand ist rau und doch weich und sanft und ich verliere mich in seinen Berührungen..  
  
Meine Augen schnappen überrascht auf als ich diese Hand an meinem Anus wiederfinde.  
  
Er wird doch nicht... ein kleines unterdrücktes Wimmern schleicht sich aus den Tiefen meines Halses empor und er schaut mich mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an, fragt mich ob ich ihm vertraue und _Merlin _wie könnte ich nicht und ich nicke nur leicht und keuche und er küsst mich wieder, ganz behutsam und doch dringend und ich fühle wie er einen Finger in mir versinken lässt.  
  
Mein gesamter Oberkörper zittert leicht und ich lasse mich von diesen Lippen, diesen wunderbar warmen Lippen in eine andere Realität verführen in der er es nur noch uns beide gibt..  
  
Vorsichtig weitet er mich, heiße Atemstöße meinerseits die ich ihm in seine warme Mundhöhle hauche, scheinen ihn mit seinem Verstand kämpfen zu lassen und unsere Küsse werden dringender.. ich drücke mich ihm entgegen, will mehr mehr mehr..  
  
„Dray.. ." Entweicht ihm ein Stöhnen und es ist so voller Begierde und seine Hände stellen unglaubliche Dinge mit mir an und er scheint genau zu wissen was er tut und allein der Gedanken, dass jemand anders schon von diesen Händen berührt worden war, von diesem sinnlichen Mund geküsst, lässt in mir die rasende Eifersucht ausbrechen wie eine Vulkaneruption.  
  
Er gehört mir!   
Mir allein!  
  
Ich kralle meine Hände in seine Haare, fühle diese Weiche, sie streichen über meine Haut, ich reiße ein wenig unsanft an ihnen aber er lässt es geschehen und ein zweiter Finger kommt hinzu und ich halt es fast nicht mehr aus.  
  
„Harry.. ." Wimmere ich, dieses Mal nicht um ihn zu necken sondern aus verzweifeltem Bedürfnis ihn zu spüren und ihn zu lieben und ihm all das mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht in Worte fassen kann. Nicht in Worte fassen lässt.  
  
„Ich will dir nicht wehtun.. ." Flüstert er leise und das Verlangen und die Lust schreit in jedem seiner Worte nach Erlösung und ich schaudere wieder.  
  
„Wirstdu nich.. ." Erwidere ich stur und japse leicht und schaue ihn fest an.  
  
Okay, vielleicht wird er es doch aber im Moment brauch ich ihn viel zu sehr als dass ich mir darüber Gedanken machen könnte.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Bitte... ." Wispere ich wortlos und mit einem Flehen in den Augen.  
  
Und etwas in seinen Augen reißt. Und überschwemmt sie.  
  
Die Finger ziehen sich zurück und mein Körper schreit sofort wieder nach seinem Kontakt aber alles was ich vor mir sehen kann sind diese unergründlichen Tiefen von Grün und dann, mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Beckens erfüllt er mir meinen Wunsch.   
Mir entflieht ein lustdurchtränktes Japsen.  
  
Mein Atem ist schwer und es ist ungewohnt aber _oh_.. er fängt an sich zu bewegen, ganz langsam zuerst und dann immer dringender und ich keuche und schnappe nach Luft und wimmere und werde wahnsinnig.  
  
„Ha.. ah.. Harry.." Immer und immer wieder sage ich seinen Namen und er knurrt zurück und bebt als wir unsere Leidenschaft auf ein neues Level bringen.  
  
Ich bin so verloren in ihm, weiß nicht mehr was passiert, verliere vollkommen den Bezug zu der Realität und kann nur seinen Bewegungen entgegenkommen und ich will mehr von diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl und will mehr vo ihm und doch darf es nicht aufhören und... Harry.. Harry..  
  
Und seine Lippen brennen sich wieder auf meine nieder und ich ziehe seinen Haarschopf weiter zu mir nach unten und will alles von ihm verschlingen und ihm alle diese Gefühle zurückgeben, die er in mir weckt.  
  
Plötzlich rührt sich seine Hand in meinem Schoss wieder und ich bin sicher, mir entweicht ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen und oh.. oh...  
  
Ich fühle wie mich meine Kontrolle verlässt aber ich gebe sie gern auf für die betörende Lust die vor meinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzt und durch meinen Körper schwemmt, hinunter hinunter.. Harry..  
  
Alles woran ich denken kann ist Harry.  
  
Und ich küsse ihn mit einer neuen Leidenschaft zurück, mit dem Feuer, das in mir züngelt und lodert als ich merke, dass ich meinem Höhepunkt näher komme und bitte mach weiter und Harry, ich liebe dich auch wenn ichs dir nicht sagen kann und ich bin verrückt nach dir und was du da grad tust ist verdammt gut und ich wünschte wir könnten den Rest unseres Lebens in diesem Raum verbringen und uhnmmm.. oh.. _ohh._  
  
Mein Atem wird schwerer und ich zwinge meine Augen auf, will ihn sehen, will sehen was er da so göttliches mit mir tut und ich vergrabe meine Hände in seinen Haaren, er schaut auf, sieht das ich ihn anblicke, lächelt wieder und...  
  
Meine Welt explodiert in ein klirrendes Kaleidoskop aus Farben.  
  
Ich japse und seufze und sag seinen Namen wieder und immer wieder, wie eine magische Formel und er lächelt schwach und ich sehe, wie er wieder von einem Tsunami von überwältigendem Verlangen überrollt wird, fühle wie etwas Warmes, Flüssiges mich in meinem Innern füllt und dann, mit einem letzten Aufseufzen bricht er auf mir zusammen.   
Unsere Atem rasseln und er zittert ein wenig; nur zu logisch, wenn man bedenkt dass er zweimal innerhalb weniger Minuten, Stunden (mein Zeitgefühl ist grade nicht das Beste) gekommen ist, als er sich aus mir zurückzieht  
  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen nackten Rücken und drücke ich ganz fest an mich.  
  
Kann ich es wagen...  
  
„Dray..."schnurrt er und obwohl alles zwischen uns klebt und feucht ist, räkelt er sich gegen meinen Körper.  
  
„Sag mir, dass das kein Traum war."Es ist kein verträumtes Seufzen, kein Versprechen, dass diese Beziehung bis in alle Ewigkeiten halten wird.  
  
„Es war kein Traum. Alles echt. Du hast wirklich mit Draco Malfoy, Sexgott per se, geschlafen."Erwidere ich neckisch und kraule ihm ein wenig den Nacken.  
  
Das Schnurren wird intensiver, ein Glucksen lässt seinen Körper leicht beben.  
  
„Gut.."murmelt er und hebt den Kopf, grinst mich in seiner Harry Art und mein Herz lässt einen Satz.  
  
Soll ich wirklich...  
  
Seine Hand fängt an kleine Muster und Kreise auf meinem Schlüsselbein zu ziehen und er leckt sich kurz über die Lippen. Ich stehle ihm einen Kuss.  
  
Einmal tief durchgeatmet.  
  
„Harry.."sage ich und er schaut mich an, man, was für nen treudoofen Blick er haben kann.   
Man könnte gar nicht glauben, dass er mich grade nach allen Künsten geliebt hat.  
  
Lieben...  
  
„Ich.. ." Man, das sind 3 beknackte Wörter. 3.  
  
1. 2. 3!  
  
„Ich."  
  
Es ist ganz schön schwer, etwas zu sagen, dass deine Familie bestimmt schon seit Generationen nicht mehr laut ausgesprochen hat.  
  
Es macht schwach.  
  
Verletzlich.  
  
Kaputt.  
  
Es lässt den noch so stärksten Mann zusammenbrechen.  
  
Man kann es nicht kontrollieren oder denken, dass man es je beherrschen könnte.  
  
Es ist was für leichtsinnige Dummköpfe.  
  
Für Leute wie das Weasel und das Schlammblut.  
  
Aber ehrlich gesagt... manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte mich so sehr an kleinen Dingen erfreuen wie diese blauäugigen Gryffindorks.  
  
Seine Augen schauen mich mit unverholener Neugier an, Hoffnung keimt in ihnen, ich kann es deutlich sehen wie der Schimmer heller wird und ich schlucke wieder.  
  
"Ich.. also.. ich.. meine, du.. ich...ichliebedich."Hetzte ich den Satz runter und weiche seinem Blick aus. Kann ihm nicht in die Augen blicken, nachdem ich ihm gerade das gegeben haben, was viel zu leicht mein Untergang werden könnte.  
  
Mich.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment scheint er meine Wörter auseinander zu pflücken und dann..  
  
Dann lächelt er mich an, es ist ein wenig wässrig, das Lächeln, etwas ungläubig und viel zu wunderschön und intensiv um es mit irgendwelchen unbedeutenden und ausdruckslosen Worten beschreiben zu können.  
  
Es ist voller Magie.   
Und es ist nur mir allein gewidmet.  
  
Eigentlich bin ich kein Schnulzfanatiker und eigentlich erscheint mir das hier alles viel zu perfekt und surreal und zu „Happy End" mäßig, wie in den Kitschromanen von Millicent aber als sich unsere Blicke wieder einfangen und er grinst und ich zurückgrinse und er mich darauf wie wild anfängt zu küssen, bin ich einfach nur vollkommen zufrieden dass es so ist wie es ist.  
  
Ende  
  
Aber dieses Mal endgültig!  
  
Tut mir leid dass ich den Lemonteil so verhauen habe!T-T  
(Info an alle: Das war meine allererste Fanfic, in der sie den ganzen Weg gegangen sind! Also habe ich noch ne kleine Ausredehemhem)   
Eigentlich sollte ich ihn ganz weglassen, so was darf man euch ja fast nicht antun.  
  
Außerdem wollte der Teil aber der 14.ten Seite immer aufhören und ich musste ganz schön Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, dass sie beiden noch zu ihrem „Spass" kommen **höh**  
  
Es ist absolut kitschig und OOC geworden und Draco ist mir mal wieder abgehauen aber ich hoffe, es is trotzdem irgendwie aktzeptabel **soifz  
**  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle Kommischreiber und Leute, die Spaß an der Fanfic hatten **smile** Ich bin fast schon ein wenig traurig, dass es aufhört, denn es hat mir wirklich irrsinnigen Spaß gemacht, ich hab förmlich mit der Fanfic gelebt um ihren Emotionen und den Gefühlen gerecht zu werden und ich hoffe, man merkt es auch.   
Ich hoffe auch, dass ich Dracos Wut auf Harry und sein Liebesgeständnis logisch und klar erklärt habe und dass es nicht allzu billig klingt.  
  
Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich meinen Schreibstil mit dieser Story auf ein neues Level gebracht habe und hoffe, dass das auch in meinen anderen Fanfics sichtbar wird. **zögernd lächel  
**  
Ne Fortsetzung zu dieser Fanfic wird wahrscheinlich sehr unwahrscheinlich sein, da ich mich eigentlich wieder vollkommen „Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen" und „Etwas Dunkles liegt Verborgen" widmen will! =D Aber ich hab noch n paar One Shot Plotbunnys rumhüpfen, wer weiß ob ich die nicht mal zwischendrin schreib!=3  
  
Eure Dea Draconis 


End file.
